


Wrecking The Nerima Wrecking Crew

by Snowfire_the_Kitsune



Series: "W" Series [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ranma 1/2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire_the_Kitsune/pseuds/Snowfire_the_Kitsune
Summary: 2nd in the "W" Series. When Ranma met Nana and the gang from KHR, he had no idea that she was going to later find him, again, and cause complete and utter chaos in Nerima... All in the name of making his life his own, of course! He never knew that she had basically adopted him into her family, and to Nana, family (not famiglia) is everything! *Sequel/Spin-off of "Waking Up Nana"*





	1. Ranma's Surprise Guests

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR or Ranma 1/2!

It didn't take Nana, Reborn, Chrome, Mukuro, Shamal, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, I-Pin, Mai, Fon, Kyoya, and Takashi, to find their hotel in Nerima and check in. However, the clerk at the desk was overly excited... Something about never getting paying visitors and now they could possibly start fixing the damage to the hotel... pool?!

Nana really didn't care about the pool, and neither did the kids, but it would have been fun... "So, how often do you get guests here? I was told that this is where the esteemed Nodoka-sama stays when she is in town."

"Oh, very rarely. Most just tend to wander into town and pop up a tent. However, there is a very high chance that said tent will be destroyed by the end of the day..." the clerk blinked, realizing what they had just revealed and blushed crimson. "Forgive me, honored customer. We are blessed by your presence. And Nodoka-sama is not here right now, but she is scheduled to arrive next month."

"I understand. Thank you for your words of wisdom. I will make sure that my children are model guests and do not cause undo havoc," Nana promised as she passed him a few bills, to thank him and use him as a source for more information about the town.

"If you want a good restaurant, go to Ucchan's, it's the best in the area. Neko Hanten is okay, but you never know what that crazy purple haired girl is going to do," the clerk warned her. "Thank you for the tip, Honored Customer-sama."

"No, thank you," Nana smiled thankfully at the clerk, before herding her group up the stairs and into their rooms. "You get all that, Reborn?"

"The so-called Wrecking Crew causes much destruction and most do not pay for their messes. How... inconsiderate..." Reborn snorted.

"Also, he didn't mention that Tendo Nabiki extorts Ranma, and her own family, for money. She does put some of it back towards cleaning up the messes, but she causes them most of the time, and she has a lot of cash stockpiled away," Nana informed him. "Tendo Kasumi needs a bit of a push away from her father, but other than that, leave her be."

"The others?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Tendo Soun is a good man, but needs to get over his cry-baby tendencies and get more students back in his dojo. Tendo Akane needs a complete overhaul. She has poison cooking skills, and she's a decent martial artist, but needs to work on her listening skills. I don't care what you do to Saotome Genma, except you have to leave him alive, for his wife to deal with," Nana smirked at Reborn.

"Carte blanche, my favorite," Reborn tipped his fedora at her and looked to the rest of his Namimori family. "Where did you all want to start?"

"Let's take a tour of the town," Tsuna suggested. "That way we know where to avoid and where to intervene."

"Hn. Too many herbivores," Kyoya grumbled.

"Kyoya, Mukuro," Nana made sure to focus only on the two boys. "There's a girl with striking violet hair. If she approaches you, get away from her, immediately. She will try to preform an Amazon kiss of marriage if she knows how strong you two are. Tsuna, Takashi, Ken, Chikusa, that goes for all of you as well. Chrome, if she tries to get near you, tell her that you are engaged to one of the boys, just not Mukuro."

"Understood, Mama," Chrome agreed instantly. "Would she try to marry me, too?"

"Amazon kiss of death," Nana rattled off in annoyance at the mere thought of anyone harming her sweet daughter.

"So, we just randomly show up at the Tendo Dojo and ask for Ranma?" Takashi asked curiously.

"Exactly, Taka-kun!" Nana grinned happily.

* * *

Ranma was in the middle of running away from Akane, when the doorbell rang. Kasumi was busy in the kitchen, and called out, "Ranma, Akane, please see who's at the door?"

"I got it Kasumi!" Ranma called back and appeared at the door. He opened it, only to blink in shock, "Nana? Tsuna? Master Fon? Guys? What are you all doing here?"

"Fon told us of your little phone call," Reborn snorted. "Nana decided that you needed help sooner, rather than later. Here we are. Just be glad she didn't bring the whole group."

"Where are you all staying?" Ranma gulped.

"Don't worry Ranma," Nana assured him. "We are staying at the Nerima Hotel. It's already been paid for. Now, how have you been? We've all missed you and were worried about you..."

"Who are these people? More fiancees?" Akane glared at Ranma.

"Ah, you must be young Tendo Akane," Nana put on a smile. "While I have heard much about you, I do believe that we should have a chat, sometime soon. Also, none of us have ever met Genma, nor are we engaged to Ranma. So you can rest that fear. We are also already happily accommodated at the Hotel. It's delightful to see you again, Ranma. We'll stop by at a later time. We decided to let you know that we were in town while we were seeing the sites. Right Lambo? I-Pin?"

"Hai Mama!" Lambo and I-Pin chorused cutely. I-Pin's Japanese had improved to the point that she spoke like a native.

Akane saw stars when she saw the kids... "What cute kids!"

"Remind me to let you babysit them sometime," Nana chuckled. "They can be a handful. Now, Ranma, we must do lunch. We have so much to catch up on! We'd best leave you to get your supper. It seems that Lambo and I-Pin are ready for their warrior naps," Nana smiled as she picked up the kids and waved farewell to Ranma and Akane.

"I'm in so much trouble," Ranma groaned.

"Why? She seems like such a nice lady," Akane glared at Ranma.

"I forgot to contact her last month to let her know that I was okay and the last person I spoke to I had to let go abruptly, due to Shampoo running me over with her bike, again," Ranma groused. "I didn't want to worry her, but the phone was damaged and I lost their numbers."

"Shampoo..." Akane glared at Ranma before pulling out her trusty mallet from her hammer space. "Die Ranma!"

"Not again!" Ranma groaned as he ran away from Akane, right out the door and into Tsuna's back. "Oof! Sorry Tsuna-kun."

"No problem, happens all the time. Hey, why don't you join us for supper, Ranma! You're part of the family, after all," Tsuna smiled at his friend.

"Really, I don't want to impose..." Ranma began.

"It's no trouble," Nana smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks. I will!" Ranma smiled happily.


	2. The Tangled Tale

Nana smiled happily is their little band of misfits headed back to the hotel. Nana made sure that they had Ranma surrounded, just in case any of the rest of the wrecking crew tried to make an appearance, "Ranma, what would you like for supper?"

"Huh?! But I shouldn't..." Ranma began.

"Relax, Ranma," Tsuna smiled happily. "Mama has basically adopted you into our ever-growing family. You're one of us now, even if it's not official yet!"

"I... I don't know what to say," Ranma stared at Tsuna and Nana in shock.

"Just tell me what your favorite meal is, and don't worry about the cost. Our lawyer took care of us very well, when I divorced Tsuna's sperm donor," Nana smiled knowingly at the pig-tailed martial artist.

"I don't really have one, just not Akane's food," Ranma blinked in surprise.

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal, Ranma?" Nana frowned worriedly.

"Uh, I think that was last night, at Ucchan's..."

"How about hamburger steak?" Nana asked him.

"What's that?" Ranma blinked in confusion, oblivious as Ryoga passed them on the left.

"Why don't I make it and you can see if you like it as much as Kyo-kun," Nana smiled.

* * *

Ranma had had no idea that Nana was just as good of a cook as Kasumi! He almost tried to fight Kyoya for the last hamburger steak, but Nana stopped him by placing a strange dish in front of the young martial artist, "Nana, what is this?"

"Apple Pie. It's an American staple, but I do enjoy making it," Nana smiled. "It's a sweet pastry with fruit inside the flaky crust."

Ranma hesitantly took a bit of it, before he quickly devoured the slice of pie he had been given, "This is SOOO good! It's almost better than Kasumi's cooking!"

"So, who exactly is Kasumi?" Mukuro asked, curiously.

"Tendo Kasumi is the eldest Tendo at the Tendo Dojo, where I'm staying with Pops. Tendo Soun is the owner, but he hasn't taught a class since his wife died. Tendo Nabiki is the middle girl, and she's all about hustling and money. Tendo Akane... She's the youngest, one of my fiancees, a terrible cook, and has anger issues!"

"Who else causes trouble around here, Ranma-kun?" Chrome asked gently.

"Well, while you're in town, you should stay away from Mousse, Shampoo, Nabiki, Ryoga, Happosai is a pervert... Um... Oh! Kuno Tatewaki and Kodaichi. They are both nuts! I seriously have no idea why their father is the principal of the school, but somehow he is," Ranma shrugged.

"So, why don't you tell us about Akane being one of your fiancees?" Fon frowned worriedly. He did have some background information, but he'd rather get it from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"My life story?" Ranma blinked, "Okay... So I guess it all started when I was born. My mother made my pops sign a contract to make me the manliest man alive or we'd commit sepukku. Pops ran off with me in the middle of the night and next thing I know, he's training me to be the best martial artist ever."

"How exactly did he go about that?" Mai frowned, as something about the way Ranma had said it so nonchalantly, made her suspect something worse.

"I'd ask the people if I could learn under them, or pops did. Then he'd go off somewhere and be back in a few days. He'd grab me and take me with him. One time, he found this scroll at an abandoned temple. He took one of the scrolls, did some sloppy translations, and preformed the cat-fist ritual on me. I've had a fear of c-c-a...felines, ever since."

"So, what about the purple haired amazon?" Fon raised an eyebrow.

"A self-proclaimed fiancee," Ranma shrugged. "Pops ate all of their food, and made a run for it, while leaving me to fight off the Amazons. That was after we were cursed, because pops didn't take the time to read the warning signs."

"Ran-kun, what about other fiancees?" I-Pin tugged at his pants curiously.

"Well, the first one I officially knew about was Akane. Apparently, Tendo Soun and pops pledged that their children would marry and join the schools. Soun has three daughters and Akane is the youngest and closest to my age. However, my curse was on while we were there and she mistook me for a girl. She's been angry ever since. Then Shampoo came into town, and I told you about her. Akane got jealous and hit me with her mallet of doom. I ran into Ukyo, who pops promised me to, on the road, after stealing her dowry. I never even knew she was a girl until she came here. Ukyo was my first friend and she did forgive me for my father's theft, after she found out I was innocent. However, she still wants to marry me. Then there's Kuno Kodachi. She's as crazy as her brother. Apparently Kuno goes after me in my girl form, and Kodachi goes after me in my real form. Both want me to marry or date them. They are just plain crazy. Sarugakure Sasuke is their minder, but he's a bit off too."

"I see we have a bit of untangling to do," Nana smiled. "So, is there anyone else that we should be aware of, while in Nerima?"

"Hibiki Ryoga is forever getting lost and has a huge crush on Akane. He also turns into a cursed animal..." Ranma winced.

"Ranma, he turns into a black piglet. We know," Nana pulled him to her in a gentle hug. Ranma stiffened in shock and worry. "Ranma, as far as we are concerned, you're Tsuna's brother, and another one of my adopted children. We're far from perfect, but we will help you any way we can. Now, are there any other nuisances that we need to be aware of?"

"Happosai is a panty stealing pervert that likes to pin his stealing on me and other males. Dr. Tofu goes crazy every time he sees Kasumi, because he's in love with her. Stay away from him when that happens. Principal Kuno is easy to get around, as he doesn't really pay attention. Ninomiya Hinako is really an adult, stuck in a child's body. She steals energy to maintain her adult form. Unryu Akari is in love with all types of cute and pigs. Kurenai Tsubasa is a cross-dresser and in love with Ucchan. Pantyhose Taro is also in love with Ucchan, but he's a shapeshifter... Um, Mousse needs his glasses or he'll glomp anything that he thinks could be Shampoo. Cologne is an old hag, but she's smart, so be careful around her. I think that's all for now..."

"A long list of things to get started on fixing," Tsuna turned to his mama. "Where do we start?"

"Let's start with Saotome Nodoka," Nana smiled. "Why don't you stay the night in Tsuna's and Kyoya's room, Ranma. We'll try to reach out to your mom. Don't worry, I have an idea of how to work around her contract. I just need to view it first..."

"My mom?" Ranma paled, "But pop said..."

"Ranma, do you remember what I told you? No real mother would ever make her son into an honor killing sacrifice. Now, a man with the brain of a panda... Well, that's her choice," Nana chuckled as she patted Ranma's head.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Ranma grumbled as Tsuna led them off to his and Kyoya's room.

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna smiled at Ranma. "Mama and I have premonitions of sorts, and nothing but good can come from her meddling."

"I really hope you're right, Tsuna," Ranma grumbled as he crawled into the bed with Tsuna, letting Kyoya have the other one to himself. "I really hope so."


	3. Important Documents

After dinner, with help from the check-in person, Nana was able to contact Nodoka within a few hours of Ranma and the other children going to sleep. Of course, it wasn't too late, or she would have waited until morning. Of course, Nodoka wasn't exactly the brightest light-bulb in the room...

"Hello, is this Saotome Nodoka-san?" Nana asked curiously.

"Yes. Who is this?" Nodoka replied air-headedly.

Nana knew that Nodoka wasn't a complete air-head, so she took a deep breath and decided to put it all out there, "My name is Nanashi Nana. I'm calling on behalf of your son, Saotome Ranma. He's physically in good health. However, he had some concerns about the contract that his father signed and asked me if I could inquire about it. Is there any way that I could see the contract that you had Saotome Genma sign, in regards to Ranma?"

"Why does my son need to see that contract?" Nodoka's frown could be heard through the phone.

"It would go well towards easing his mind, that you don't intend to have him commit suicide, if he doesn't live up to a contract, that he has no memory of entering into," Nana stated factually.

Nodoka went quiet, "Who informed him of the contract?"

"My best guess is your husband, Saotome Genma," Nana stated, and she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"What?!" Nodoka yelled into the phone in shock and horror, "That moron told my baby that I'd make him commit seppuku?!" Nodoka began to rage.

"Lady Saotome! Calm yourself!" Nana ordered, letting a bit of her flame guide her tonation and order, causing Nodoka to stop speaking. "Our primary concern should be your son. Now, is there any way that you could fax me over a copy of the contract? This would go a long way to proving to Ranma that you do not want to kill him for things beyond his control."

"What exactly was beyond his control?" Nodoka was now very suspicious.

"Once I read through all of the fine print in the contract, I will inform you, with Ranma's permission. If it helps, think of me as your child's advocate or legal representation. The main reason he needs one is due to your husband. I would prefer to go over all of this with you when you next visit Nerima. When do you plan to visit next?" Nana questioned Nodoka.

"I planned for next month, but I will change it to this week!" Nodoka was not happy and was seriously worried, "Why does my son feel he needs a child's advocate or legal representation?"

"There are factors that have happened throughout his life, that are no fault of his own. I have no doubt that once he sees the contract, that he will want to speak more with you about these issues and factors," Nana stated.

"Are you a mother?" Nodoka asked, as she was now very worried.

"Yes. I have children. Saotome-san, are you willing to fax me a copy of that contract?" Nana asked yet again.

"Yes! I will send it over to... Where do you want it sent?" Nodoka realized that she hadn't asked where to send it, before.

"The Nerima Hotel will suffice," Nana stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll send it to you within the hour and I will be over there tomorrow!" Nodoka barked into the phone.

"Oh, and Saotome-san, don't tell your husband of your impending visit... I believe that between the two of us, we will be making sure that he doesn't flee," Nana smirked conspiratorially.

"Thank you, Nanashi-san," Nodoka hung up the phone.

* * *

Not even thirty minutes later, a fax came through from Hiroshima for Nanashi Nana. Nana was quick to read the contract, and then re-read it again. No where did it say that Ranma's life was forfeit. Ranma was going to have to stay upstairs with Tsuna and the gang, until Nana had a talk and explained his situation to his mother, with his permission... It was going to be a long conversation that she would get to first thing in the morning.

"Na-chan, did everything go alright?" Mai frowned.

"Yes, but Mai, could you and Fon take a second look at this contract for me, and make sure that I'm not missing anything?" Nana handed Mai the contract.

Mai frowned as she perused the contract in front of her, "It appears that the only party in danger of anything is Saotome Genma. You still want Fon to look this over?"

"Yes, I'd rather have someone that understands martial arts, like you and your brother, look over it with a fine toothed comb," Nana agreed.

"In that case..." a voice spoke from behind Nana, making her jump and yelp in shock, only to realize it was Fon. "There do not appear to be any hidden clauses in this contract.

Reborn was right behind him, reading over his shoulder, "It also doesn't state what is required to make him *the Manliest of Men.*"

"Nodoka is coming tomorrow to discuss that with us. Who wants to be in on the meeting?" Nana asked curiously.

"Count me in," Fon stated calmly. "I know she isn't Chinese, but she will respect a strong warrior that is one of her son's sifu's."

"And me," Reborn stated flatly. "However, it's my advice that you include Ranma in this tete a tete."

"Agreed. Mai?" Nana turned to her Lightning.

"I'll stay with Tsunayoshi and the others. Shamal can make sure that Mukuro and Chrome are covering Ranma's tracks," Mai told her Sky.

"So, now that we have a plan, should we inform Ranma or go to bed, first?" Nana pondered aloud.

"Bed. Inform him in the morning so that he can have a decent rest," Fon stated. "He's a worrier. Just make sure to take him aside at breakfast."

"Understood, Fon," Nana smiled at her Storm and they all tromped off to their beds. Unaware that Mukuro and Chrome had listened in on the entire conversation and were a bit worried about their new friend.

"Mama would never harm a kid," Chrome frowned at Mukuro. "Would she?"

"Let's wait until morning, and we will see what exactly she has planned," Mukuro frowned. Mama was being a bit sneakier than usual, after all. That meant that he should be more weary... Right?


	4. Meeting of the Mama's

The next morning, Nana was up before the kids and the other adults. Ranma was still asleep, when she gently called out to him; waking him up without being punted out of bed and into a pond was actually a wonderful and strange experience for Ranma, "Nana-san, is everything all right?"

"How about you and I eat breakfast first, and after you're done, we'll have a chat about what I found out last night," Nana began a bit hesitantly, not wanting to overwhelm Ranma with too much too soon.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about it now. What exactly did you chat with her about?" Ranma frowned.

"She knows nothing about your curse-status, or all of the other issues. I was able to get a copy of the contract faxed over last night, and she wants to meet with me today. The contract states that no harm will come to you, if Saotome Genma voids it. You don't have to be there to meet with her, if you don't wish to. However, I do need to warn you that I will only speak about your curse, with your permission. I want to inform her of all of the issues that you've told me about: the fiancees, the debts, the criminal-like behavior of Saotome Genma. These are things that she does need to know to get the full picture of what has happened to you while you were in his care. Fon and Mai have asked to be present to show her things from another matriarch and from your sifu's point of view..." Nana took a deep breath while Ranma looked like he was about to pass out. "Ranma, breathe."

Ranma took in a deep breath and exhaled, before he wrapped his mind around what Nana had just told him, "My Mom knows that I know about the contract?"

"Yes."

"She's coming today to talk to you about me and my life?" Ranma was a bit leery.

"Yes."

"And Sifu and Mai want to be there when she talks to you, to confirm my story? And I don't have to be there if I don't want to? I don't have to tell her about the curse?" Ranma was almost frozen with fear as he asked the last question.

"Yes. Yes. And yes," Nana confirmed.

"You'll tell her everything I told you about pops and my travels? I don't have to talk to her at all?" Ranma asked again, in a semi-state of shock.

"Yes, and you don't have to talk to her or see her if you don't want to. I promise," Nana firmly replied, placing her hand on top of Ranma's in reassurance.

"... Why?" Ranma asked after a few moments of pure silence. "Why are you helping me? Doing this for me?"

"Because, Tsuna and I were once in a similar situation, and I got us out of it. Now, how could I bear to leave such a nice kid in such a pickle?" Nana teased him gently.

"You're really going to meet with her, with or without me?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ranma. Because I will do everything I can to help make your life a little better," Nana smiled. "It's a mother-thing."

"I want to be there... But can you do all the talking, unless I start?" Ranma asked worriedly.

"Of course," Nana hugged him, before he walked towards the bathroom to change and prepare for the day.

"So, you did tell him," Mukuro appeared next to his Mama.

"I wasn't going to wait until she was here and blind-side him, Kuro-kun," Nana chided her son knowingly.

"I know, but you were being very secretive... Chrome and I were worried," Mukuro replied gently.

"I'll prepare him as best I can," Nana pulled her own son into a hug and sighed softly. "I'm proud of you for trying to protect your friends."

"We were trying to protect you, Mama," Chrome appeared next to Mukuro and Mama.

"I know, you were doing both, sweet girl," Nana pulled her daughter into the hug with Mukuro before she pulled back. "Now, who's up for breakfast?"

* * *

Ranma was very nervous, as he sat down at the table between Nana and Fon, Mai was on the other side of Nana, as his mother approached them in the private dining room. Nodoka hadn't waited very long, at all. She must have hopped on the first train that morning, because she had made it to the hotel, just a bit after breakfast!

"Ranma..." Nodoka began worriedly.

"Saotome-san," Fon interrupted her. "I am Fon. One of Ranma's Sifu's. This is my sister, Mai, and our adopted sister, Nanashi Nana."

"Fon-san, why does this conversation require all three of you present? I was led to believe that I would be dealing with Nanashi-san and my son, Ranma," Nodoka frowned in confusion, as she stood before them.

"It was thought that Ranma would feel less threatened, if he had a few more adult witnesses that he trusted. This is all for Ranma's benefit, after all," Mai added. "I am also a mother and I am the Matriarch of the Hibari Clan. It was thought that I would be able to understand your situation a bit better than my sister or brother."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Nodoka blinked and sat down at the table, joining them.

"Shall we begin?" Fon turned to Nana.

"Thank you, Fon," Nana smiled at her Storm. "Now, shall we begin, Ranma?"

"Please," Ranma was holding her hand tightly under the table as a security blanket.

Unknown to Ranma or Nodoka, Nana was using her Sky Flames to calm him a bit, "Saotome Nodoka, you sent over the contract, which we have all reviewed. I must tell you, that your son has become one of the manliest of men, despite your husband's poor influence."

"Poor influence?" Nodoka frowned.

"During their training trip, Ranma has been subjected to: multiple counts of thievery, bribery, con-artist behavior, starvation, he's been used as a bargaining chip, and he's been used by your husband to steal other clan's secret techniques," Nana rattled off quite a few offenses of Saotome Genma.

"What?!" Nodoka's mouth was agape in shock.

"I'm not finished," Nana told Nodoka coolly. "He was also subjected to a forbidden technique that has caused him to have a phobia of the feline persuasion and said technique is forbidden, as it was used, solely to create berserkers. Ranma is one of the lucky ones to have his mind still in tact. You husband has caused a ripe mess, and I am only touching on a few of his infractions."

"He did what?" Nodoka's voice was flat, but her eyes were filling with rage, "Ranma, rest assured, that I will not stand by idly while hearing all of this. Something will be done about Genma."

"Mom, you won't be mad at me if I tell you that he's the reason that I'm cursed?" Ranma tried to hide behind Nana.

"Cursed?" Nodoka turned her eyes from her son to Nana, "How? Why?"

"Fon, it would be best if you explained this," Nana turned to her Storm, directing Fon to nod and take over.

"From what my young student has told us, he was taken to Jusenkyo, China. It is where if one falls into a pool, they will come back out cursed with the form of the being that fell into the pool and drowned. Genma ignored the warning signs, and had Ranma fight him above the pools, causing Ranma to fall into one of the pools and he himself fell into the pool of drowned panda," Fon stated.

"The panda at the Tendo's is my husband?" Nodoka blinked in surprise.

"Yes, however, there is one respite to the curse. Apparently, the victim returns to their true form with warm or hot water. Cold water reverts them to the curse," Fon stated. "A friend of the family has been working on a cure for Ranma, and we believe that he is halfway there."

"What is Ranma cursed with?" Nodoka's eyes were wide with worry.

"A girl," Ranma stated quietly. "I am also the girl you know as Tendo Ranka."

"..." Nodoka was silent as the grave as she heard all of this. She wasn't sure that she believed it, at all! "Is there any proof...?"

Ranma snatched up a glass of cold water and poured it over himself, changing into a voluptuous red-head. That was all it took for Nodoka's eyes to roll into the back of her head, as she and the chair she had been sitting in crashed backwards onto the floor.

"Mom?!" Ranma panicked.

"She's going to be okay, Ranma," Mai sighed tiredly. "She just fainted, that's all."

"Give her a bit of air and flick a bit of water on her face," Nana added softly, to calm Ranma.

Fon smirked wickedly, as he tossed a full goblet of water on Nodoka's face, causing her to awake sputtering, "She's awake, now."

Nana closed her eyes in exasperation at her dramatic Storm, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Saotome-san, are you feeling better now?"

"I feel... strangely refreshed," Nodoka glared at the Chinese man who was grinning and holding an empty goblet. "Ranka, what are you...?"

"It's Ranma," Ranma stated tiredly, as he looked at Nana pleadingly.

"Here, Ranma," Nana handed him her cup of hot water and lemon. Ranma poured it over himself, and his mom's eyes bugged in shock as Ranka changed back into Ranma.

"... Sepukku is too good for him," Nodoka finally got out, as she was still in shock. "Is there a cure?"

"We have a world renowned scientist working on it, as we speak," Nana assured Nodoka. "May I suggest a divorce? If anyone does come looking for Saotome Genma to repay his debts, you can simply tell them he was kicked out of your family and all debts now belong to Genma, alone."

"That idea has merit. Ranma, I am sorry for any trouble I may have caused you or distress," Nodoka began, but she didn't know how to finish.

"It's okay, Mom. You didn't know that pops was a no-good grifter," Ranma shrugged.

"It's still no excuse..." Nodoka began.

"Why don't we call it even, if you help Ranma get out of a few engagements?" Nana queried.

"You would agree to that, my son?" Nodoka asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks Mom," Ranma smiled hopefully at her.

"Then it shall be so! Um, who exactly are we getting rid of?" Nodoka asked confusedly.

"That's Ranma's decision," Nana smiled mischievously. "However, I am fairly certain that the only real engagement is to Tendo Akane. I do plan to have a few words with her about many things, as well as have my personal physician take a look at her. I have this terrible suspicion that something has been done to her by that Happosai fellow..."


	5. Ironing Out The Details

Ranma wasn't completely sure if his mother was being truthful, but he really hoped that she wasn't lying to him. He'd had too many adults abuse his trust, not to mention his peers... "Nana, how do we know my mom is being truthful?"

"Fon is a master of many techniques. One thing both he and I have is an internal truth radar. Tsuna's, however, is more accurate," Nana informed him. "Your mom was being very truthful, and while she's not an air head, she may be a bit naive..."

"So, we can trust her?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"With regards to your continued welfare and safety, yes," Nana agreed. "If anything happens to prove the opposite, Fon, Mai, and I have agreed that you are free to come live with us in Namimori, if you so choose."

"Thanks Nana," Ranma sighed in relief. "So, what exactly do we need to work on to get this process started?"

"We need to get our ducks in line, and get your grades up. We'll need to discuss this more with your mother, if she plans to be your legal guardian..." Nana turned her head slightly, as Nodoka entered the room. "Do you, Nodoka-san?"

"Just Nodoka or No-chan, Nanashi-san," Nodoka

"Then you can call me Na-chan or Nana," Nana smiled reassuringly at Nodoka.

"Very well, Nana," Nodoka agreed. "So, what was this about Ranma's grades?"

"There are a lot of distractions at Ranma's school. The main ones are the out of control teachers and classmates that Ranma deals with. The Principal is the father of two of the biggest issues, and Ranma's survival instincts are always on edge. I was thinking of asking my friend, who is also my son's home tutor, if he wouldn't mind tutoring Ranma in a way that will resonate with Ranma in a more productive manner and help him with a few social issues and graces that Genma left out of Ranma's schooling. He's also one of the top tutors in the world and guarantees that any student of his will become one of the next leaders of their generation..."

* * *

Reborn softly sneezed and raised an eyebrow as he watched the panda-man search under rocks and even in the water, looking for Ranma, while in his position atop a far tree with a pair of binoculars, "What chaos is someone trying to add me to now? I could have killed this oaf 2,876 ways by now."

* * *

"What are their rates?" Nodoka frowned curiously.

"I'm sure that Reborn will figure out a reasonable amount to compensate his time," Nana smirked. "He also happens to be a family friend and knows a lot of other people that have high skill sets that make them some of the best in the world."

"What sorts of skills?" Ranma blinked curiously. "Are they like Sifu?"

"They each have their own specialty. Many of them are fighters, as well. You've met Verde, who's one of the top scientists alive. He's said to be the second coming of Leonardo Da Vinci. Then their's Lal Mirch, she's retired COMSUBIN and a military genius. You may have met Colonello, he's one of the world's top sharp-shooters, and he specializes in security. He has to use a lot of math, but you'd never know that he trained directly under Lal Mirch, if she didn't call him her idiot student. Then there's Mammon, who is the best mathematical genius and negotiator you'll ever meet. I think you've also met my younger brother, Skull. He's the world's greatest stuntman, but he's also an engineering genius and the best at using everyday items to mislead people into thinking that he's completely harmless. He's really a sweetheart, but he can be a bit devious, when it comes to protecting those he loves. You already are being tutored under Fon. Fon is a Master of many martial arts and is one of the strongest martial artist that rarely takes students that are not considered family. He is also a master of deception and one of the hardest people besides Mammon to win over," Nana rattled off vague information to Nodoka and Ranma. "And then there's me and you, Nodoka. We can teach him how to cook for himself, so he isn't reliant on others."

"Wait, all those guys are specialists and friends of Reborn's?" Ranma blinked in surprise.

"Each of them have at one point or another helped Tsuna, with Reborn's or my permission. I can only guess that, if he accepts, he will do the same for you."

"Sifu is known as one of the strongest martial artists in the world?!" Ranma blinked in surprise.

"How much are we talking here, Nana?" Nodoka asked again in shock at the opportunity Ranma had.

"That's up to Reborn and Mammon. Mammon will probably be the most expensive, but we'll have to see if he'll take a favor," Nana thought aloud.

A phone rang in next the room, and Tsuna answered it, "Mama! Reborn wants to talk to you!"

"Excuse me a moment, please, Ranma, Nodoka," Nana left the room to answer Reborn's call. "Reborn?"

"The panda-man is a moron. He has some skill, but Skull or Tsuna could take him out," Reborn commented. "How goes it with the mother?"

"We were just talking about you home tutoring young Ranma, along with the others that helped Tsuna," Nana smirked as she knew Reborn would be semi-pleased with this. "From everything he's told us, he'd take well to your training, however, he needs help with his schoolwork, majorly. A few social graces wouldn't be remiss, either. Nodoka was wondering how much you would charge for your services and roughly Mammon's fees?"

"Because you already know what the others will cost you," Reborn snorted. "Similar training to Tsuna and with Tsuna?"

"Yes, but without Tsuna's heritage in the mix," Nana added.

"Hm... Tell her I want to help torture the panda-man, as the person who serves him the divorce papers I assume that you wish me to help draft?" Reborn chuckled.

"Very well," Nana agreed.

"I want a paid date at Takesushi with Melody and only your boyfriend serving the meal," Reborn added.

"I'll talk to Yoshi, but I think it's doable," Nana agreed. "If not, I'll cook for you and Melody."

"Agreed. Tell her she has a tutor for her son. Just text me when she's ready to have me start."

"Thank you, Reborn," Nana sighed in relief.

"Anything about the Mafia?"

"Not right now, keep it on the down-low," Nana frowned. "We don't need Lord Bermuda to have to deal with more trouble than necessary."

"Understood. Chaos!"

"Mama, what exactly did you get Ranma into?" Tsuna frowned.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll explain to Nodoka and Ranma the terms of having Reborn as a tutor?"

"This'll be good," Tsuna chuckled.

"Tsuna," Nana chided.

"What, you can't expect for me not to love the fact that I'm not going to be the only one, besides my Guardians, that have to deal with Reborn's Chaos?" Tsuna smirked.

"True," Nana chuckled as they headed back into the room with Reborn's newest future victims... er... student and parent.


	6. Contracts & Messengers

Nana watched Ranma and Nodoka's faces with a knowing smirk, as she stated Reborn's terms to them, "He has a few terms, but I think that they are fairly doable and reasonable. He wants to write and deliver your divorce papers to Saotome Genma. An exclusive date at my boyfriend's restaurant in Namimori with his girlfriend, paid for by me. If my boyfriend can't, I'll be cooking for them."

"That's his terms? No food or board or money?" Nodoka blinked in shock.

"Reborn has a unique teaching style that will be beneficial to Ranma, and he's already getting food and board from me. He also agreed that he will still tutor my son, Tsuna, along with Ranma. Tsuna is quite looking forward to it," Nana smiled, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She knew that the tutoring ahem torturing, would be more so for her son, than Ranma, but the school work side would take a bit more work for him than it would for Tsuna. She knew that Ranma was smart, but it was going to take some time before Reborn was able to peel back the layers of poor training that Genma had instilled.

"So, when do we meet this tutor?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that it can be arranged at lunch," Nana smiled happily. "Now, Nodoka, what do you want from Genma in your divorce? We should start making a list of demands..."

"Divorce? What does that mean for me?" Ranma asked Nana and his mother.

Nodoka frowned, "I would become your sole legal guardian until you turn of age. You would still be Saotome Ranma, but Genma would loose his right to go by our family name. You could go to school near our ancestral home, Nerima, or I suppose Namimori might be a decent option?"

Nana smiled at Nodoka, "The Hibari Clan are in charge of Namimori, and would be happy to accept Ranma into the school system, if he so chooses."

"So, what does that mean for any contracts that pops made?" Ranma asked his mother and Nana.

"Well, that would mean that they are null and void. All debts or favors he acquired using your name. However, the fiancees are what we must focus the most on. I believe that Ukyo's okonomiyaki cart was her dowry, and Genma stole it. Her father's and her pride will not be pleased with the panda and they will not accept that Ranma is not to be held responsible if Nodoka didn't do anything. I would recommend that Nodoka pays for the okonomiyaki cart and either do a partial or full adoption of Kuonji Ukyo into the Saotome clan... I am correct in the fact that you gave Genma your family name, right?" Nana asked Nodoka.

"Yes, how did you know?" Nodoka asked in surprise.

"Because a man like Genma is a gambler and a lot of debts would follow his name. What was his name, originally?" Nana asked curiously.

"I believe that it was... You know, he never mentioned it," Nodoka blinked in surprise.

"Okay, so I have my suspicions that there are people that may be out there hunting him for gambling or stealing things," Nana frowned. "I'll talk to Mammon to see what we can find out."

"You believe if I pay off the father that he will be happy to let his daughter be adopted into my clan as Ranma's sister?" Nodoka asked Nana in surprise.

"It's possible that he may not accept, but it may be the best thing we can do. Besides, Ranma already sees her as a sister and she is his best female friend," Nana shrugged.

"Very true. I will go see this Kuonji after lunch..." Nodoka agreed.

"About three would be best, Mom. It's not as busy at Ucchan's at that time," Ranma added. "I also, wouldn't mind Ukyo as my sister."

"Now, we'll need Mammon to deal with the Amazons... unless you think that they would accept adopting you into their clan, Nodoka? It might be the only way to get out of that situation..." Nana mumbled out loud as she came up with these ideas.

"I'd be an official Amazon?" Nodoka blinked in surprise.

"You are a matriarch. You would be in charge of Ranma's life and choices until he is of age, and if you say he can't marry Shampoo, who is more suited to Mousse...?" Nana shrugged, "It can't hurt to try."

"Agreed. I would like to meet with the elder to discuss this possibility, later on," Nodoka agreed.

"There's still the Kunos and Akane," Ranma stated hopefully.

"With some help from Mammon, we might be able to deal with the Kunos. I'm not sure exactly how to deal with the Tendo's as they are your family friends, Nodoka. However, I would like to give Akane some tutoring. If we can easily convince Soun and Kasumi, then we may be able to curb some of her more violent tendencies. I would also like to have her meet with a chemistry specialist that I work with. It might help her properly categorize food versus poisons, and help her re-direct her poison cooking into more useful en-devours," Nana stated diplomatically to Nodoka.

Ranma and Nodoka just stared at her in complete shock, before Ranma opened his mouth and inserted his foot, "What do you get outta all of this?"

"I get to make sure that you don't have to deal with a terribly overly chaotic life, and that you can control and handle the chaos on your own," Nana smiled understandingly.

"So, what exactly should we put in that contract?" Nodoka asked Nana.

"Well..." Nana smirked.

A few hours later, after lunch...

Genma was still searching the house for Ranma, when the door bell rang. Kasumi had gone shopping, Nabiki was at a friend's (aka black-mail victim's house), and Soun had gone to use the facilities. He was the only one that could get the door, so he did... "Tendo Residence."

"Saotome Genma," the younger man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" Genma never realized that the man hadn't asked a question.

"Please sign here," Reborn smiled with a predator's grin, as he held out a clipboard and a pen.

Genma quickly signed it, and then looked around for a package, "Where's my package?"

"You've been served," Reborn smirked as he pushed the papers into Genma's waiting hands. "We'll notify you when the court session will be. I discourage you from fighting the terms and conditions. I do believe that you were the one that violated the contract, after all..." Reborn teased as he made his slow get away.

"Served? What are these?" Genma blinked down at the papers in his hands, until he realized what they said... "DIVORCE?!"

"It's either that or seppuku," Reborn chuckled. "You violated the terms of your contract with Saotome Nodoka."

"At least I'll have my son!" Genma spluttered.

"Actually, he has been liberated from your custody, due to child abuse," Reborn sneered. "Also, I could have killed you 21,687 ways by now. So don't try anything foolish. She knows and has hired hitmen if you refuse."

"Hitmen?!" Genma gagged in shock as he paled and nearly passed out.

"After all, I'm one of them, even if your blood is too pathetic to grace one of my bullets," Reborn smirked. "Now, go inside, read that document you just signed. Have a nice day, panda-idiota."

Genma just stared out after Reborn as he sauntered away with a copy of the papers Genma had, including Genma's signature. He was still there when Soun came back downstairs from the facilities and was unable to get a response from his old friend, "Genma, are you okay? Genma?"


	7. Reactions & Satisfaction

Soun did, eventually, figure out that the papers in Genma's hands were what was causing the reaction. It only took Soun twenty minutes, it had been a while since he'd last used his common sense, after all. Soun adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, before he pried the papers from Genma, and began to read. It listed all of the child abuse, neglect, and trauma Genma had caused Ranma, and it also listed the fact that he broke a contract to his wife. In fact, it was their marriage contract. That was one thing that made Soun's blood turn cold. Marriage contracts were not to be violated, they were sacred!

"Genma," Soun glared at his so-called friend and former co-pupil of Happosai. "Are these papers true? Did you void your marriage contract?"

"..." Genma just stood there like an idiot, making Soun's rage grow and grow.

"Answer me, Genma!" Soun's rage now resembled that of a large angry komodo dragon.

"... Yes?"

*BOOM*

Where Genma had been standing, there was now nothing there; however, if one looked above where he had been standing, they would find that there was a brand new Genma-sized hole in the roof, and Soun was standing where he had been, panting, and holding a Zanbatō that had mysteriously appeared out of thin air... I suppose now we all know where Akane learned about her *Hammer Space* from.

* * *

Ranma was a bit surprised when his mother returned with a slip of paper in her hand and an envelope in the other, "Mom, what happened with Ucchan?"

"She has agreed to become a Saotome via adoption. I have to call her father before it's finalized and pay him the cost of the cart your father stole," Nodoka sighed tiredly.

"Hey, Nodoka!" Nana waved at her new friend and mother-in-arms, "Reborn told me that he's got a video that he wants us to watch with Ranma!"

"He wants to watch a video?" Nodoka blinked in surprise.

"Reborn has a tenancy to make things a lot more fun than his victims like..." Nana giggled mischievously. "So, if you got the contract done by Ukyo, what's the other item?"

"This is a note for Ranma from Ukyo," Nodoka shrugged. "She wanted me to give it to Ranma, on her behalf."

"Ranma, while Ukyo isn't Shampoo, are you sure you want to open that?" Nana asked cautiously, her previous happy mood vanished.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ucchan wouldn't harm me, unless something was possessing her or something," Ranma shrugged as he took the envelope and opened it. Quickly reading the contents, he found that his eyebrows were raised in surprise. "Hey, Nana, Mom... What does it mean when she says that she will only consent to be my sister if it is what I wish?"

"Ranma, she thinks that she is in love with you," Nodoka sighed again.

"However, she has more sibling-style feelings for you than anything else," Nana added.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl and any guy would be lucky to have her! However, she's more like a sibling than a girlfriend to me," Ranma shrugged.

"Then you should tell her something along the lines that you think that any guy would be lucky to have her, but she deserves better than you and that you would be honored if she was your sister," Nana shrugged nonchalantly.

"She won't get mad?" Ranma frowned worriedly.

"She might be upset for a while, but in the end, she'll realize that no matter what, she will always have your friendship and undying love as her brother," Nana replied.

"All right, enough about Ukyo. Shall we go watch this video that Reborn-san has requested we join the screening of?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"Sure!" Nana grinned again, as she skipped out of the room, leaving Ranma and Nodoka to follow behind her.

* * *

Of Course, Nana was in stitches as she watched the video with Reborn, Nodoka, and Ranma. Nodoka smirked evilly, and watched as Reborn chuckled gleefully as he eyed Ranma, his new student. Ranma gaped in surprise as they watched Genma's reception of the papers, up to his disappearance, only for Reborn to rewind the video, and play it... slower. This time, Ranma and Nodoka burst into laughter as he saw Genma get hit with a strange Ancient Sword of DOOM! And went careening into the stratosphere.

That was where Tsuna found them all, "Hey, Mama, Tsuyoshi decided to drop by... What are you watching? Is that... Huh. Cool. Hey, Reborn, can you teach me that technique?"


	8. Fiancees & Piglets

Nana stopped laughing the minute Tsuna mentioned her boyfriend, "Tsuyoshi is here?"

"Yep! He's waiting in the other room. So, Reborn, can you teach me that technique?" Tsuna asked the slightly stunned hitman.

"No. That is not one that I'm familiar with, and you prefer to use your hands over a weapon, as does Ranma," Reborn pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. He would never admit to Tsuna or anyone that he was a bit annoyed he didn't know Soun's technique, but maybe he could pick something up from watching it more?

"Akane uses it, too," Ranma added. "But I doubt she'd teach it to a boy."

"Darn," Tsuna pouted, before looking back over, "Mama, he's in the room to the right..."

Nana got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Nodoka watched her go, a bit worried, "Will she be all right?"

"Mama will be fine. It's Takashi I'm more worried about..." Tsuna muttered in slight annoyance.

* * *

Nana wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried that her boyfriend was here and didn't call her to let her know of his visit, "Tsuyoshi, is everything all right?"

"Everything is well, Nana," Tsuyoshi pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently.

"I missed you," Nana murmured softly, as they both pulled away from the kiss.

"I missed you, as well. How goes the quest to help young Ranma?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

"Nodoka, Ranma's mom, is in the process of kicking Genma, Ranma's pops, to the curb. Reborn already delivered the papers he wrote, and one of Ranma's fiancee's has agreed to become adopted into the Saotome Clan, after Genma is severed from the family. We're going to call Mammon and ask for their assistance in Amazons and crazy people, but we may have a solution if Nodoka joins the tribe... After that, we still have to figure out what to do with Hibiki Ryoga, the Tendo's, and the old pervert..."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nana turned towards the pig squeal. It was in Tsuyoshi's pocket, oddly enough, "Tsuyoshi, why is there a piglet in your pocket?"

"I thought he might make an excellent companion for the dogs or Chrome-chan..." Tsuyoshi pulled out a black piglet with a yellow bandanna with black rectangles.

"Hello, P-chan," Nana picked up the piglet from Tsuyoshi's pocket. "Tsuyoshi, meet Hibiki Ryoga in his cursed form, P-chan. P-chan, I am Nanashi Nana and this is my boyfriend, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a famous chef. Now, do I have your full attention, Hibiki?"

The little black piglet nodded up and down in fear. He'd been picked up by a chef!

"Good. Now, I plan to make Ranma's life less complicated, and if you listen to me, yours as well. Would you like some help with your piglet and directional curse?"

Nana questioned him, dangling a tasty carrot in front of a now open mouthed and shocked piglet, who quickly turned into a crying piglet, nodding his assented *Yes* emphatically!

"Very well. Tsuyoshi, could you go see if Takashi has another set of clean clothes? We'll get him more, later," Nana asked her boyfriend and Guardian.

"Yes. So, you're saying he's human?" Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"He has a lot to answer for, but we'll see what we can do to help him. Please bring some warm water, too," Nana eyed Ryoga speculatively. Tsuyoshi nodded and left to get the items Nana had requested. "You, and I are going to have a little talk about responsibility, young man."

Ryoga's eyes went wide, even in their teary state, "Squee?"

"Yes, you. Do you think it's fair to not let Tendo Akane know that you are a human boy? You're taking advantage of her, just like you always accused Ranma of doing. I am referring to the baths. Now, let's not forget that you also conned Ranma into an unfair promise. You made him promise not to tell Akane. So, if we help you, you will be the one to tell her..."

"Oink!" Ryoga responded angrily.

"No. I need you to see the big picture, Ryoga. You are abusing your relationship with Akane and with Ranma. You're a hypocrite. Once you start to think about it, you'll see the truth. Now, I will be going over this, step by step with you, once you've returned to human form. You will listen, or I won't get the partial cure we have for the water magnet part of the curse," Nana was being very firm with the hard-headed piglet. In fact, if anyone else had come into the room and seen her talking to a piglet, they would have thought her mad! At least, if they weren't from Namimori or Nerima.

"Here," Tsuyoshi returned with the clothes and a kettle of warm water.

"I'm going to step out while you help him dress, dear," Nana put the piglet on a chair, and pecked Tsuyoshi on the cheek. "Pour a spot of warm water on his head and let me know when to come back in. Don't let him leave the room, he's directionally challenged."

Tsuyoshi nodded and waited until she closed the door behind her, "Don't try to run away. It wouldn't be that hard to track you down."

That's when he poured the warm water on the piglet, and watched it change into a naked boy, "Ha! How would you be able to track me?! I always get lost and..."

"Put some clothes on, kid," Tsuyoshi threw the clothes at Ryoga with snort. "Also, don't try anything funny. You won't like the consequences."

Ryoga huffed in annoyance, but quickly put on the clothes, thankful to be out of piglet form and to have clean underwear, "I'm decent!"

"Tsuyoshi?" Nana called through the door.

"He is," Tsuyoshi chuckled. "Trust is earned, kid. Have a seat."

Ryoga rolled his eyes but sat down on the chair, again, just as Nana came in.

"So, looks like Takashi's clothes fit better than what Tsuna's would. Now, Ryoga, are you ready for our enlightening chat?" Nana smiled serenely, which set every alarm bell in Ryoga's head, but he nodded and remained seated. "Good. Now, let's start with how long Ranma waited for you..."

* * *

When Nana was done, and had made her point to Ryoga, the piglet cursed martial artist was in a shocked but slightly horrified state. Tsuyoshi had taken him to another room, that Tsuna happened to be in, to recover. Then, Tsuyoshi returned to Nana.

"This wasn't how I thought our reunion would go," Tsuyoshi grumbled, in annoyance.

"Ryoga does have one of those tendancies," Nana shrugged. "I did miss you, Yoshi."

"I missed you too. Now, I meant to ask you... if you would... Well... I... Um... Like to go to dinner with me?" Tsuyoshi blushed.

"I'd love to, Yoshi," Nana hopped up from her chair and hugged him. "Where to?"

"Um..." Tsuyoshi held up a flyer advertising for Ucchan's.

Nana chuckled, "It's a date!"

* * *

A bit later...

Tsuyoshi looked semi-annoyed with the fact that everyone, even Ryoga, had tagged along to eat with them.

Ukyo was making the food in the back, and had yet to see Ranma, but the shape shifter was taking their large group order... The shape-shifter glared at Ranma, until Nana raised an eyebrow at him and addressed him and one other... "Tsubasa, Taro, enough. Taro, Ranma is not responsible for your issues, Happosai is. If you stick with us and stop being a sneak, we'll make sure that you're a part of taking him down. Tsubasa, Ukyo has officially joined the Saotome Clan, by adoption. It wasn't Ranma's fault, but his fathers. His father is soon to be cast out of the Saotome Clan. So, enough being sneaky perverts and obsessive prats, got it? Good."

Tsubasa blinked in surprise, but just went with it being the truth. He'd never met this lady, but something about her told him not to ignore her on pain of death, "Very well, ma'am."

"If it pleases the lady," Taro mumbled as he morphed into another chair.

"It does," Nana smiled. "Now, Ranma, what would you like to eat?"

"Um, I'd like the Special..." Ranma blinked in surprise, as he had just watch Nana defend him against two people she didn't even know personally. It was an amazing feeling.

"I think I'd like that as well. What about the rest of you?" Nana asked.

* * *

Once their orders were in, Tsuyoshi decided... "Enough is enough. Nana, I've waited a while but I feel that we may never get another quiet moment together... So, here it is... Nanashi Nana, formerly Sawada Nana... Would you do me the honor of marrying this silly sushi chef?"

Nana's jaw popped open in shock! Tsuyoshi had taken her hand in his, and was on his knee, per western tradition... It took a moment for her to gather herself as she looked around at her friends and family in surprise, as they all smiled at her. Her gaze returned to Tsuyoshi, "Yes. Yes! Silly chef! However, it will have to be a long engagement..."

"Of that I agree, my cute little fiancee," Tsuyoshi chuckled as he swept Nana onto his raised knee and kissed her senseless, heedless of the cheering and jeering of the rest of the restaurant and their friends.

All in all, it was a wonderful thing to happen before dinner! And if you looked behind a few cheering people, you'd see Tsuna and Takashi high-fiving before hugging in a brotherly embrace, both with the widest grins ever on their faces.

If only they had looked back at Ukyo's thoughtful face as she stared at the boys with Ranma. They were quite good-looking, after all...


	9. Crushes Versus Being Crushed

Of course, Chrome, being the only daughter of Nana's brood, saw Ukyo's look and knew it spelled trouble, "Kuro-kun, Ken, Chikusa, beware the chef. She's set her cap on getting a guy from our family."

"Thanks for the warning, sis," Ken gave her a thumbs up.

Chikusa nodded to her in acknowledgement, and Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "All that just from a look?"

"We are Mists, brother dearest," Chrome batted her eyelashes at him. "Also, I have no problem pretending to be your girlfriend, to get rid of annoyances for you."

"Despite Mama telling you not to... Besides, you'd rather be Takashi's girlfriend," Mukuro chuckled softly, making sure Takashi wasn't listening in.

"Kuro-kun!" Chrome blushed.

"Let me remind you, Lambo is too young for her, and Reborn, Shamal, Tsuyoshi, and Fon are too old for her," Mukuro teased his so-called twin.

"That leaves her with Ken, Chikusa, Tsuna, Takashi, Kyoya, and you, brother dearest," Chrome snorted, getting over her blush fairly easily.

"You are getting better about being teased, sister-mine," Mukuro chuckled.

"So, who do you think the chef has a crush on?" Ken asked Mukuro and Chrome, curiously.

"Most likely, Takashi or Tsunayoshi. However, I wouldn't put it past her to be watching you, Chikusa, Kyoya, or myself..." Mukuro frowned. "Very troublesome, because we're all out of her league."

"I wouldn't count on it, brother-mine," Chrome eyed Ukyo again, and noted exactly who she may have set her cap on.

* * *

Of course, it had taken a long time for Genma to land, but when he did, somehow, he managed to land right in the middle of the exact place that Cologne was doing her laundry, right in the middle of her washtub! Instant panda! Who was shortly, getting beat up by "the old ghoul" as Ranma often referred to her as. Of course, Genma was crushed by her physical strength, despite her age and appearance.

* * *

Kyoya was pleased to have stayed under the radar for a while, but he was really itching for a fight! He wanted to see who was stronger, him or one of Ranma's problems... Of course, that was when Ukyo happened to be delivering a meal to one of her other customers, and accidentally tripped over a napkin that Lambo had dropped while teasing I-Pin. The food flew right in Kyoya's lap!

His eye twitched, "Mama Omnivore, I want steak."

Nana winced, as the rest of the group looked on in horror! Kyoya's temper was famous, after all, "Of course, Kyo-kun. I will make you some, after I pick some up from the store. I'm sure the hotel would be happy to let us use their kitchen..."

"Now."

"Kyoya..." Mai began to try reasoning with her son.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault! I will pay for your meal, sir and your dry-cleaning charges..." Ukyo began.

"Ukyo, as your future adoptive mother, I will be seeing to the young Hibari's meal and the cleaning costs. If that is all right with you, Nana, and Mai-san," Nodoka tried to smooth things over.

"Hn," Kyoya looked at the chef. "Cook me a steak."

"..." Ukyo glared at the young man, no the arrogant BOY in front of her, "I don't think that you..."

"Steak. Now."

"Kuonji-san, Hibari-san is very particular. If would like, I could cook a steak for him in your kitchen..." Nana began.

"No, Mama Omnivore, the _chef_ will cook it," Kyoya raised an eyebrow, challenging Ukyo.

"I will cook you steak okonomiyaki," Ukyo improvised. Then she added onto her sentence before Kyoya could try to be more difficult, "More steak than okonomiyaki."

"Hn," Kyoya smirked at her with interest as she hurried off to the kitchen to remake the other customer's okonomiyaki, and to make Kyoya's special one.

"Lambo bad," I-Pin muttered under her breath.

"Am not! Mama, I-Pin is being a meanie!" Lambo pouted at Nana.

"Lambo, you caused that accident. You need to be more careful. You should apologize to Ukyo-san when she returns. Also, apologize to I-Pin for your name-calling," Nana turned to Mai, letting her deal with I-Pin.

"Sorry, I-Pin," Lambo mumbled.

"I-Pin, there will be no name calling. Please apologize to Lambo," Mai told her adopted daughter.

"Sorry, Lambo."

"All better?" Nana asked the two.

"Yes!" both kids smiled happily and began eating again.


	10. Catching The Eye Of The Demon

Ukyo delivered the other customer's food, first, and then she took care of Ranma's table and the one that she had accidentally covered in food. Kyoya blinked in surprise at the taste of the food, "Wao."

"That's Kyoya for your food is wonderful," Nana translated with a smile. "Now, my son, Lambo, has something he needs to say to you..."

"Sorry, Chef-lady. I didn't mean to drop my napkin while I-Pin and I played," Lambo apologized, sincerely.

"Accidents happen," Ukyo smiled, only to be accidentally pushed by another customer into a chair, that just so happened to be Tsubasa. "TSUBASA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GRABBING ME?!"

Tsubasa was still a chair at the time, but Ukyo brought out her giant spatula and slammed the cross-dressing, costume loving male out the door, once again.

Of course, that was all it took for Kyoya to take more note of the soon to be Saotome Ukyo. Kyoya eyed her weapon hungrily, "Wao."

"Uh, Mama, I think Kyoya wants to fight Miss Ukyo," Tsuna winced.

"Fight?" Ukyo looked at the now semi-feral young man before her, "Why would he want to fight me if he likes my cooking?"

"Kyoya is a bit... unique," Nana replied diplomatically. "We're just lucky that Ranma hasn't challenged him, yet."

"Oh! My son just wants to fight you to see if you are worthy of the Saotome name," Mai smiled knowingly. She exchanged a look with Nana that said everything! Ukyo would become family, not only to the Saotome Clan, but more than likely, she'd be a Hibari before too long... That is, if she fought Kyoya. "Of course, it would have to be outside, to make sure that your lovely restaurant doesn't end up a casualty of the spar."

"Maybe this would be best at the Tendo dojo?" Ranma offered hopefully.

"Kyoya would you prefer the street where you may harm Ukyo-san's building and innocent herbivores or a place made for spars?" Nana broached Kyoya, quickly.

"Spar place," Kyoya stated. "Herbivores are to be protected or bitten to death," Kyoya grumbled.

Ukyo blinked in surprise at Kyoya before flicking her eyes to Nana in surprise, "And what category did I land in?"

"Omnivore," Kyoya smirked.

"Is that a good thing?" Ukyo asked Nana.

"Kyoya calls me Mama Omnivore, and my son, Omnivore. Apparently, we're a rare breed," Nana chuckled as she winked at Ukyo in understanding.

"I see, and why would I agree to fight him, when I have a business to run?" Ukyo asked in slight annoyance.

"Because he will start stalking you until you do and fighting you at every turn," Tsunayoshi stated flatly. "He did it to Mama and me. Kyoya is one of my first friends, and he's a good guy, with a few quirks."

"I blame his father for the animal stereo typing," Mai chuckled. "My brother too."

"And I blame it on you letting him watch those nature documentaries as a child," Fon smiled serenely back at his annoying sister.

"Mai, enough teasing, please. Fon, please dial it back," Nana reminded both of her Guardians to behave, politely. "Ukyo-san, it may be best to just get it over with. It will save you time and pain... And he may even scare off Tsubasa for you..."

"Scare? Why?" Ukyo asked.

"Um... His nickname is the Demon of Namimori," Takashi chuckled at the worst possible time, making his father eye his son worriedly.

"Demon?" Ranma questioned Tsuna.

"He fights like he's possessed, sometimes. Actually, his usual opponent is either me, Mukuro, Mama, or Fon."

"Fine, I accept your challenge... What is your name?"

"Hibari."

"Hibari?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow, as the name rang a bell, but she couldn't recall the reason why... "Anyway, I accept your challenge and will join you at the Tendo dojo, after the dinner rush..."

"Ukyo-san, you won't have enough energy," Tsuna warned.

"Fine! Now it is!" Ukyo grumbled, "Konatsu, Taro, close the shop, and Taro, if you try to take any more money out of the till, I will let Konatsu end you."

"Understood, boss," Taro grumbled.

"Taro, if you help Ukyo out to her specifications, we may just be able to make Happosai change your name," Nana needled slightly.

"Truely?!" Taro gaped at the woman.

"Truely," Nana stated.

"Very well. When can we have this discussion?" Taro barked out.

"When we have Happosai right where we want him," Nana smirked. "Right, Ranma?"

"Wait, you want me in on helping Baggy Pantyhose?" Ranma stared at Nana in shock.

"Ranma, you would be helping yourself," Nana smiled sweetly at him.

"..." Ranma glanced from Nana to Taro to back again, still not comprehending.

"It'll get him back to China. Hell, it could even make him fight Shampoo and she'd have a new husband..." Tsuna whispered into Ranma's ear.

"I thought Mousse was her perfect match?" Ranma blinked in surprise at Tsuna.

"Never know, it might work for her," Tsuna shrugged.

"Intuition?" Nana raised an eyebrow at her son, who merely smiled secretively at her. "Okay, it's intuition. What say you, Ranma, Taro?"

"Sure, what have I got to loose?" Ranma shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Taro smirked eagerly.

"Then it's settled. Kyoya will fight Ukyo at the Tendo dojo, and Ranma and crew will team up with Team Hibari and Taro to help take down the old pervert," Nana smiled happily. "So, once we're finished here, shall we head to the Tendo's? I still need to have words with that family, as does Nodoka-chan."

"Nana dear, we're already finished. We were just waiting for you and Mai to finish your conversations with the others," Tsuyoshi chuckled, just as disarmingly as his son, making Nana blush. "Are you all ready then?"

"Yes dear," Nana nodded as she stood up, gathering Lambo and placing him on her hip; Fon did the same for I-Pin. "To the Tendo dojo! Lead the way, No-chan! Ranma-kun!"

"This can not end well," Ranma winced as he eyed Tsuna.

"Give it a chance, Mama is a bit unconventional, but her methods usually bare fruit," Tsuna chuckled. "Don't worry so much, at least, not until Kyoya challenges you or Mama-Mai does."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence, Tsuna," Ranma mumbled.

"It'll all be fine," Tsuna promised, and this time, Ranma noticed a flash of amber in the boy's eyes. "I promise. And I never break my promises to fellow chaos magnets."

"I hope so," Ranma mumbled, and started thinking about that flash of amber as he and Nodoka led the strange group to the Tendo's dojo.


	11. Splitting Hair's

With Ranma and Nodoka in charge of leading the party to the Tendo's dojo, it took practically no time, even if they barely avoided Shampoo on her bicycle. Ukyo was a bit nervous, but more miffed at Hibari Kyoya for issuing this challenge. She wasn't even a Saotome yet, and this... this BRUTE! He had the NERVE to tell her she wasn't WORTHY?! Not only that, but he called her an omnivore? How messed up was this guy?

Nana smiled when she saw exactly who opened the door... Soun Tendo, and no Genma in site. She did have to raise her eyebrows at the hole in the ceiling, "Hello Tendo-san, I represent the Hibari Clan, and they would like to rent your dojo for a spar."

"Rent the dojo?" Soun blinked at her in surprise.

"Of course. Hibari Kyoya wishes to test his skills against that of Kuonji Ukyo. We figured that it was safest for everyone involved if we rented a dojo for the spar, as it would be too troublesome to go back home. Ranma recommended your esteemed dojo," Nana nearly purred, as she laid it on thick.

"Hello, Soun," Nodoka smiled as she waved at him, next to Ranma.

"Nodoka? You are with them, as well?" Soun blinked in shock.

"May we rent your dojo?" Nana asked again.

"Yes, Soun. Would you be willing to rent it to them? I have a vested interest in Ukyo, whether she wins or not," Nodoka smiled.

"Of course. What would be a reasonable rental fee?" Soun asked curiously to Nana.

"Fon?" Nana smiled as she asked her Storm.

"Reasonable, would be for a few hours... We are responsible for any charges if anything breaks or is damaged. So, I'd say around..." Fon whispered the amount into Soun's left ear. "Would that be agreeable?"

Soun nodded his head enthusiastically! The amount the Hibari Clan member had quoted was more than what it should cost, but they also agreed to pay for any repairs, "Agreed!"

"Hi Daddy, what exactly did you just agree to?" Tendo Nabiki had entered the scene.

"Hey Nabiki, these are my friends: Nanashi Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, and their mom, Nana. They're friends with the Hibari Clan. This is Fon-sifu and his adopted daughter I-Pin, Hibari Mai and her son, Kyoya. Lastly, we have Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his son, Takashi, Reborn-san, and Shamal-san," Ranma introduced everyone. "And you already know Ucchan."

"That I do, now, what did my father just agree to? Also, why is there a hole in the roof?" Nabiki glared at Ranma.

"Not me this time!" Ranma held up his hands in innocence.

"Actually, Nabiki, that was me," Soun walked over to his daughter. "And Fon-san, I'd be delighted to accept your offer."

"What was his offer, daddy?" Nabiki pouted.

"Very reasonable. They're renting the dojo, paying for any damages, and they'll pay to fix the hole I made getting Genma out of the house," Soun smiled at Nabiki.

"Oh?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Ranma's fighting, again?"

"No, Ucchan and Kyoya are fighting," Ranma replied.

"Great," Nabiki scowled, unhappy that she couldn't extort more money from the apparently wealthy Hibari... Clan? Wait! Nabiki paled. She began to back away, "Excuse me for a bit, daddy, honored guests, Ranma... I need to go lay down for a bit."

"Nabiki-san, I do have a few things that we need to discuss, at a later date," Fon grinned serenely, with an edge. He knew exactly what she did for the family, and what had happened to Ranma, thanks to Ranma and Nana's information. By the end of his conversation with Nabiki, Fon knew that she would be a better person.

"Very well, would you like my card?" Nabiki handed him her card and fled the room.

"You had that in hand," Nana murmured to her Storm. "She recognized the Hibari name."

"Ah, but she didn't recognize me or Reborn," Fon smirked as he whispered to her.

"Precisely. Use that as your trump card," Nana whispered back with a grin.

* * *

Soon they were settled into the dojo and Ranma was bouncing on the edge of his toes, making Tsuna sigh in exasperation, "Ranma, you're not fighting, so calm down. Kyoya is brutal, but he won't kill her."

"How brutal?" Ranma frowned.

"I've told him to be reasonable and no killing or breaking bones," Tsuna let Ranma know.

"Wait, so, he's not going to go all out?" Ranma blinked in confusion.

"If he did, he'd kill her. She isn't that strong, yet," Mukuro raised an eyebrow in surprise at Ranma.

"Wha...?" Ranma almost squeaked, "How can he be that strong?"

"He's a weapon user, like Ukyo, however, Kyoya has been trained by the best Martial Artist in the World, your current Sifu, actually. He is his uncle," Chrome informed Ranma innocently.

"I'm allowed to watch this fight?" Soun blinked as Nana sat him down by Nodoka.

"Of course, you're here to make sure that we don't claim that there aren't any repairs to be made and enjoy the spar," Nana smoothed over. "Also, I'd like to schedule a talk with you and Nodoka about your daughters and your dojo..."

Soun looked slightly surprised at Nana, but maybe it would be good for the school, just like this spar?

"Are we going to start anytime soon?" Ukyo rolled her eyes at Kyoya.

"Now," Kyoya's face held a bloodthirsty grin.

"It will end when I say Jiéshù. On my mark," Fon stated. "Mark!"

Kyoya charged right at Ukyo, tonfas at the ready, but Ukyo was ready and able to block his tonfas with her giant spatula. There was a reason that Shampoo called her Spatula Girl, after all.

Ukyo was almost ready for his retreat, but he flipped over her Giant Spatula, and started to attack her in earnest; forcing her to drop her Giant weapon and bring out her smaller spatulas! Ukyo was stuck on defense!

Ranma looked ready to leap in, if he had to, but Reborn had made sure to place a hand on his shoulder, "Let her do this, or she'll never forgive you."

"But..." Ranma began.

"Don't make me start your training early," Reborn eyed Ranma. "I am the personification of Chaos, as Tsuna will tell you. Nana is the only one who can ask me to behave."

"... Fine," Ranma huffed and sat down, noting that Reborn-sensei kept his hand on his shoulder. He then saw Kyoya take a fairly vicious swipe at Ukyo with his tonfas, only for Ukyo to barely be grazed on her left arm. "Why isn't he stopping them?!"

"Because, this is a way for her to prove herself worthy, and not only to Kyoya and herself, but to the Matriarchs present, here. She doesn't realize it, yet, but to have caught Kyoya's attention, that in itself is high praise," Reborn chuckled.

Tsuna sat down on Ranma's right side, right as Ukyo managed to hit Kyoya's ear, "He's right. I think Mama Mai is going to try to match-make, again. However, this won't end as poorly as last time."

Although, tonfa's and spatula's aren't bladed, both opponents tended to use them as if they were, and in their hands, they did more damage than if they were in the hands of others. As they continued the fight, Ukyo's spatula's sliced off Kyoya's disciplinary armband, while Kyoya's tonfa's sliced some of her hair off...

"Jiéshù!" Fon called out, before Kyoya could take any more hair, or Ukyo could follow through with her next cut that she had started to do with Kyoya's shirt and jacket.

"Wao! Carnivore," Kyoya's heart was racing with excitement.

"Good spar," Ukyo grinned, as she panted as she basked in the enjoyment she'd gained from their fight. "I know I'm not quite at your level, had you gone all-out, I'd have been done for."

"Hn. Another time. Train with me, and we'll see," Kyoya praised her.

"SQUEE! MY BABY IS FALLING IN LOVE!" Mai ran outside and screamed to the heavens.

Ukyo and Kyoya blushed and stared after her in shock and slight horror, as Nana and Fon groaned, and the rest of the group just began to giggle, before walking over and congratulating the two fighters on a great spar!

"Ukyo-san, if you want, I can even out your hair for you, it's actually quite becoming at this length," Nana smiled at the younger woman.

"Really?" Ukyo played with her shorter mane; it was now just at her shoulders. "You know, I think I'd like that."


	12. Restructuring Tendo Nabiki

Clean up from the fight didn't take long, with everyone helping, and Kyoya had refrained from using his Cloud Flames, so there wasn't too much damage. It was at this time, that Fon and I-Pin managed to slip away, with a bit of help of the crocodile tears Lambo cried.

"Sifu, where are we going?" I-Pin asked curiously.

"We are going to have a chat with the young money-maker of the family," Fon whispered softly to his student.

"Don't worry, I will cover her ears, if need be," a soft female voice whispered next to his ear.

"Chrome?!" Fon and I-pin jumped a fraction of an inch.

"Nana suggested I help protect I-Pin's eyes and ears, in case something inappropriate shows up in the conversation," Chrome shrugged as she vanished back into nearly non-existence.

"Did Nana also tell you which room was Tendo Nabiki's?" Fon asked curiously.

"Actually, Ranma did," Chrome smiled as she only let her Cheshire smile be visible.

"Ane, can you teach I-Pin that trick?!" I-Pin pleaded excitedly with Chrome.

"If you have Mist, yes," Chrome smiled happily at I-Pin, briefly, before they made it to the door of Nabiki's room.

"Do we go in?" I-Pin asked Chrome.

"No, we knock first," Fon replied and swiftly knocked on the bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry right now, Kasumi," Nabiki yelled through the door.

"We are not Kasumi," Fon replied through the door.

"I take it you aren't leaving until you've had this conversation that you wanted to have with me?" Nabiki rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Precisely," Fon smiled his most disarming smile.

"Come on in," Nabiki grumbled. "Wait! There's three of you?!"

"We figured that your father would feel safer, if he knew that there were two other girls in your room with a man," Chrome had, apparently, decided to be visible, for now.

"Now, shall we begin?" Fon handed I-Pin to Chrome, who had taken a seat next to the door.

"Begin what?" Nabiki slowly backed up until her knees hit the edge of her bed, making her sit down on her bed. She felt a trickle of fear shiver throughout her body, as she knew something strange was about to happen...

"Our conversation. Please pay attention, Tendo Nabiki," Fon raised an eyebrow. "Now, while I understand resorting to certain practices to keep you afloat, it is not under the code and creed that the rest of your family have. It is part of your doing that has caused your father to have more breaks from reality. You enabled him to do nothing. It is his job to protect and raise you, yet you have become a blackmailer instead of making him your protector."

"What right do you have to lecture me on how I've kept our family going, despite the freeloaders?!" Nabiki glared angrily at Fon.

"While Genma has been free-loading, you've exploited young Ranma, and your own sister, more than necessary. Do you feel no shame?" Fon tried guilting the girl to changing her ways. Unfortunately, he could see that it would take far more to turn this hard-case around.

"I've done what was needed. We have enough money to feed them and fix up all the messes they or their so-called friends cause. It all works out," Nabiki sneered at him.

"Ranma, your father, and your sisters are unaware of what extents that you've gone to. Imagine what would happen if... well, when, they find out?" Fon dangled the proverbial bait in front of her, changing tactics actually had seemed to make a small chink in Nabiki's armor.

"You're a sneaky one," Nabiki growled at Fon.

"One of my nicknames is the Eye of the Storm," Fon chuckled behind his red sleeve, making both I-Pin and Chrome grin.

"The Eye?" Nabiki blinked, something about that sounded familiar... Wait, was this something to do with the Yakuza? No... Nabiki's mind was frantically thinking faster and faster.

"Oh yes, after all, I'm only an adopted Hibari, much like Nana. Mai is my younger sister," Fon smirked.

"Nanashi and you are not official Hibari's?" Nabiki was starting to put the pieces together.

"No, and Mai and I are originally from China... Nana, well... there was an attempt on her life and she woke up a new woman. Befriended my family and adopted all of the children you heard with her name, legally," Fon was enjoying this, maybe a bit too much, now that he thought about it. Who knows, though, she might have the guts to be apprenticed to Mammon.

"China? Jusenkyo?" Nabiki paled.

"No, not that area," Fon smiled serenely.

Nabiki felt another chill run up her spin, he was enjoying this chat far too much, and that was when it clicked, "The Triads?"

"Ah, now I have to wonder who spoke to you about the Triads?" Fon tapped his cheek in false contemplation with his right pointer finger.

"You're the enforcer," Nabiki paled as all of her color drained from her being. "Did someone hire the Triads to put a hit on me?"

"No. Actually, I don't work for the Triads, any more. I am finally free, as are my family," Fon smiled.

"Ane, why is Sifu scaring the pretty lady?" I-Pin asked curiously.

"Because the pretty lady uses and abuses her family ties to get money," Chrome replied quietly.

"How?" I-Pin asked innocently.

"Bad pictures," Chrome replied.

"Bad?" I-Pin asked, before she turned to Nabiki, "Why do you take bad pictures, pretty lady?"

"I..." Nabiki stopped as she listened and stared at the innocent little girl. Yes, there was a scary Triad member in her bedroom, but having an innocent girl ask her why she ran her side business? That did it for Nabiki. "I did it for my family. So that Kasumi, Akane, and I can go to college and hire a caretaker so that we don't have to worry about dad while we're away."

"But, there's a better way than bad pictures! Right, pretty lady?" I-Pin asked the older girl, hopefully.

"Not as fast, but there might be..." Nabiki winced at the pout of the young girl.

"Sifu, Chrome-ane, is there a better way?" I-Pin pleaded with the adults.

"Yes, I-Pin," Fon smiled with his eyes. "You have a network, and you know how to gather information... So, why not study under an information broker, who dabbles in the stock-market?"

"I don't know an information broker, who dabbles in the stock-market," Nabiki frowned.

"Ah, but you know me, you know of the Triads, have you ever heard of Mammon?" Fon smirked as Nabiki's jaw dropped.

"Costa Nostra. You and the Hibari's are Coasta Nostra!" Nabiki paled in shock, "I can't believe that you know Mammon!"

"How much do you know about the Coasta Nostra?" Fon asked curiously.

"Um..." Nabiki handed him a file from under her mattress, making sure that her hand didn't touch his.

Fon looked through the file, before closing it, "I see. It's a basic profile of the Coasta Nostra, however, you have a few more details than the average citizen does. Are you aware of Omerta?"

"Yes," Nabiki shivered.

"Ah, then I only need to ask if you would be interested in mending fences with your family and being apprenticed to Mammon?" Fon tempted her again.

"What will it cost me for an introduction?" Nabiki swallowed nervously.

"Burning all of the pictures that are... indecent of Ranma and your sisters, even their friends," Fon smiled serenely, again.

"Anything else?" Nabiki eyed the martial artist master.

"Do not take any more without permission. Do not blackmail your friends or family, and keep your information network pliable. Also, make sure that nothing gets out about the Hibari's being at this dojo, it could end badly if the story is not broken right," Fon informed her.

"Agreed," Nabiki nodded to Fon, before taking his hand and shaking it, sealing the deal.

"The pretty lady has agreed to stop taking bad pictures, I-Pin," Chrome informed the little girl.

"Thank you for helping the pretty lady, Sifu. Thank you for making sure I-Pin was safe and protected, Chrome-ane," I-Pin grinned, she knew exactly what she had helped her Sifu and Chrome do, and hoped that it would make Ranma-kun's life a bit better!

Nabiki would never know that she had been beaten by the genius of a little girl, but both Fon and Chrome would smile proudly at her and praise her in private, later.


	13. Break Down

It was a subdued Nabiki that came down the stairs, a few minutes after Fon, Chrome, and I-Pin made their way back to the dojo to check on the others. Surprisingly, it was Kasumi who managed to catch her sister's pole-axes expression, "Nabiki, is everything all right?"

"I got scolded and offered a potential apprenticeship offer with a stockbroker," Nabiki blinked, still taking it all in.

"Congratulations! Will it be a paid apprenticeship?" Kasumi asked, happy for her sister.

"No, but it will be taking all of my savings. Everything I'd put aside for the family... except this month's bills," Nabiki was still in shock.

"I see... Do I need to get a job, then?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Actually, the deal-breaker was that dad has to," Nabiki shook her head a bit as she started recovering from her shock.

"Oh, do you think he's ready for that?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Kasumi, it's been years since mom died. We've babied him too much. You and I both enabled him to be a free-loader. You also enabled me to become the sudo-dad, while you became the most motherly person possible. Kasumi, we need help. You should be going to college, getting a job, and a family of your own! It's not fair for dad to keep you here. You need to see that!" Nabiki pleaded with her sister.

"Nabiki, don't you think that that would be a little selfish?" Kasumi frowned.

"I... I..." Nabiki burst into tears and turned right around into someone, face-planting on their bosom. Nabiki didn't care who they were, she needed someone and she had failed to make her sister understand...

"I heard everything, dear," it was a kind woman's voice. "I will help you make her see sense. After all, she and I have a lot in common..."

Nabiki pulled back slightly, and wiped her tears away so that she could see who it was... Nanashi Nana, "How?"

"Feel free to stay and listen; Nodoka has your father well in hand," Nana soothed the younger girl, brushing her hair out of her face. "Tendo Kasumi, I assume? My name is Nanashi Nana. I am a friend of Nodoka and Ranma. I was a down trodden, emotionally abused housewife. I believed that nothing was more important than my husband and family, not even myself... Until my husband tried to murder my son and me."

Those words stunned Kasumi into sitting down into a chair. Nabiki stared up at the woman holding her in her arms, in a very motherly way, "He tried to kill you and your son?"

"His biological son, as well," Nana let the truth drip from her lips to these two girls... she knew Kasumi needed to hear it all. "My husband was emotionally unavailable, as well as physically never in the country. The odd time he showed up with his boss, he tried to harm my son. He isn't a nice man, and he is very delusional. Luckily, I made some really good friends and was able to get myself, and my son, to safety. We made more friends and created a support group and a little family of our own, inside of the Hibari Clan. I adopted more children, each saved from a horrible situation. We're doing well now, but I make it my family mission to help those who I adopt as family. I've adopted Ranma as a nephew and dear friend to my sons and daughter. This makes Nodoka my sister in all but blood. It makes each of you girls as good as my nieces. And I do everything I can to help my family and make their lives better. Even if it means sending my brother in all but blood, his daughter, and my daughter to have a chat with your sister. I know that you both are aware of what each other goes through... However, Kasumi, you can still be mothering, but you no longer have to cater to all of your father's whims. You should get to be a teenager. Go on dates with the man who has already set his cap on marrying you..." Nana raised an eyebrow at Kasumi.

Kasumi took in everything that the woman, Nana, was saying, "Who? Who would have set their cap on me?"

"The same man that you see as very humorous and wonderful," Nana smiled wisely at the younger girl. "Dr. Tofu."

"What?!" Kasumi held her hands up to her face and blushed a beat red. "He couldn't possibly want me!"

"Kasumi, I can see you succeeding in whatever field you want. What were you studying to become before you dropped out of college?" Nana pressed gently.

"A doctor, for children," Kasumi stared at the floor sadly.

"Then you could work together! Go to night school! I'll help you pay the way, if necessary. We'll make sure that your father gets a job and is taken care of. In fact, I'm not sure that there isn't something between him and Nodoka..." Nana began to slightly rant, but stopped herself, once she noticed both girls looking at her in surprise. "Sorry, I get almost as carried away as my adopted sister, Mai, sometimes."

"You'd help us? How?" Nabiki asked hopefully.

"We may live in Namimori, but we do have a family doctor that I might be able to talk into doing an apprenticeship for you. He already has a girlfriend, and he's not too fond of children. It'd be a perfect fit. You could go to night school, work a few hours with him at the High School in Namimori, and stay with us for free. All that we ask, is that you occasionally check on our kids, health-wise," Nana offered Kasumi a dream on a silver platter.

"But what about dad? Akane? Nabiki? Ranma? Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi couldn't quite grasp it, but she really wanted to reach for that platter.

"Your father will stay with us, or he could stay here with one of the Hibari family. He will get a job. Akane can finish school, here, if she wants, or she could come to Namimori. The youngest Hibari won't let any boys treat her as *The Hoard* does at her school. You would also be there to monitor her, occasionally. Nabiki has been offered an apprenticeship with the world famous Viper of the Stock-market. Ranma can come to school back in Namimori, as well, or stay here. He is now under his mother's care, and he is her top priority, along with Ukyo, who she has adopted. Dr. Tofu will be here when you return, but I'd like to speak with him, first, if you are amiable to this arrangement," Nana had spent far too much time with Mukuro, Mammon, and Reborn than she should have. Kasumi never had a chance.

"I am amiable, as long as I can cook, once in a while," Kasumi smiled greatfully.

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and I are usually the main cooks, but we can throw you into the rotation, if he's agreeable," Nana winked at her. "He's a sushi chef."

"And Mama's food is the best! Except Yamamoto-san's sushi is better than Mama's," Tsuna popped into the room with a smile. "Sorry for interrupting, but Nodoka wants to stay and help Tendo-san get back on his feet. Something about making sure he lived up to his wife's memory..."

"Kasumi's food is better," Nabiki frowned at the little boy.

"Try Mama's food, then. Maybe Mama and Kasumi can trade cooking tips and recipes?" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsunayoshi, did you just trick me into cooking dinner with Kasumi?" Nana teased her son.

"I guess so, Mama," Tsuna laughed as his mom ruffled his hair.

That was the scene that Akane returned to... a young woman with one arm around Nabiki in a hug, the other tussling a boy's hair, Kasumi sitting hopeful and dumb-founded on a chair, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

That, of course, caused the others to all race into the room to behold Nana frowning at Akane. Mukuro grabbed Ranma's arm, and tried to drag him out of the line of fire, because from everything that he was told, Akane would blame the pig-tailed martial artist, before she even knew what was happening. Mukuro almost made it out the door, when Akane caught sight of them.

"RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KASUMI AND NABIKI?!"


	14. Awakening A Sleeping Dragon

While Nana was busy having a chat with two of the three Tendo sisters, Nodoka had decided that now was the time to confront Soun and start getting him out of his funk! The question was, how was she going to go about it? The soft-touch of Kasumi clearly didn't work, Nabiki's and Akane's scare tactics didn't seem to phase him... What would work?

That was when Nodoka realized that there were only two options left, the carrot and the stick or the brutal approach. While she could do either, she doubted that Soun would make much progress unless she combined the two... Oh! Now there was a thought! Now, how could she approach Soun about this?

"Nodoka, is everything all right?" Soun asked her, having noticed that she was staring right at him for a very long time.

"Not quite. However, I want you to be aware that I am in the process of divorcing Genma, and gaining full custody of Ranma," Nodoka informed him. "Apparently, he has disregarded our marriage contract, put my son in endless jeopardy, and has dragged my family name through the mud."

"I see. What would you have me do, if anything, Nodoka?" Soun had his serious face on. "I have already kicked him out. Did you wish to stay here, with us?"

"Soun, I would prefer to rent the room. However, Ranma and I are already at the hotel. Our stay is already paid for. However, I would like to pay for Ranma to be able to use your dojo. Other than what you have done with Genma, I require no aid from you at this time. By the way, how is college going for Kasumi?" Nodoka asked him, slightly changing the subject. She had spoken with Nana and Ranma about the Tendos' and the environment that all of them were growing up in. It wasn't healthy, and it was time that Nodoka stepped in and did something to make it better.

"Kasumi hasn't been at college for a long time... It is my fault, Nodoka. I just can't shake off Sasami's death, and while Kasumi has my wife's cooking skills, Nabiki has her brains, and Akane has her looks and fragile heart. Everything my girls do remind me of my beloved Sasami, every day. I miss her very much Nodoka..." Soun admitted softly, glad that the other guests were more focused on Ranma and Tsuna having a friendly academic spar. Though, he made note that Nanashi Nana was not in the room, and neither was Nabiki. Maybe the woman had gone to check on his middle daughter, it seemed she had a kind heart.

"Soun, Sasami was my dear friend, and I miss her dearly, but you have mourned her for too long. Missing her isn't a crime, but when you put the lives of your family in jeopardy, due to your mourning, that is pure selfishness," Nodoka didn't sugar coat it, and if the taken-a-back look on Soun's face was anything to go by, it was starting to get through!

"Jeopardize my family?" Soun's mouth was set in puzzlement.

"Akane, from what I have heard from Ranma, is attacked daily by a hoard of hentai boys at school, led by the Principal's son. Her temper goes unchecked and no one has seen that she receives proper discipline, so she has nearly turned into a berserker! Kasumi has wasted time and may not be able to create her own family due to her lack of education and lack of job experience. She may die poor and destitute. Nabiki has turned into a money-grubbing miser and will do anything for money. The miser part isn't that bad, but she's been selling pictures of her sisters and Ranma's female form to the highest bidder. Who knows how scantily clad they are in those pictures. I believe Master Fon has already spoken with Nabiki on this matter, and hopefully, that will stop her going down the path of pornography," Nodoka educated Soun on his daughters.

If this wasn't a wake-up call for Soun, he didn't know what would be, "What can I do, Nodoka? Where do I start to fix this?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Soun and Nodoka both turned in surprise at that exclamation, both knowing it was Akane. They both shared a look, and it was decided, Akane was where he would try to start, at least, once he found out what was going on...

"RANMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KASUMI AND NABIKI?!"

That was very worrying, indeed! His daughters! Soun raced around the corner, followed closely by Nodoka and the rest of the visiting group. What Soun saw made him take a second look and start to question his daughter for the first time, in a long time, "Akane, I will get to the bottom of this."

"Dad, Ranma did something to Kasumi and Nabiki! He..." Akane began to rage like a rampaging bull.

"Akane! Sit. Down. Now," Soun ordered. Akane stared at her father in shock and surprise. He had never yelled at her like that before... Usually, it was Ranma he yelled at. "Now, Akane."

"Okay..." Akane sat down in another chair in the room, near Kasumi.

"Now, what exactly is going on in here?" Soun demanded of Nana, as she was the only adult in the room.

"Nabiki was worried about Kasumi and they were having a discussion. Kasumi didn't mean to, but she worried Nabiki to the point of tears. I came in to comfort Nabiki and help both girls. Then your youngest came in, after we were having a calm conversation and accuses Ranma of harming Nabiki and Kasumi. They just had a few truths placed before them, and were merely taking in the information," Nana tried to keep the situation calm, but turned her eyes to Akane, before looking back to Soun, and nodded knowingly.

"Akane, did you see Ranma do anything?" Soun prodded his daughter.

"No, but I know..." Akane began to growl out as she stood up, only to be cut off by her father.

"Enough, Akane," Soun ordered his daughter, making her eyes bug at him in shock and sitting back down. "Thank you for your assistance, Nanashi-san. Kasumi, Nabiki, do you agree with Nanashi-san's narrative?"

"Yes," Nabiki choked out, slightly hoarse from crying.

"Yes, father," Kasumi nodded.

"Akane, we will be having words, later. For now, go to your room," Soun ordered. He frowned when she didn't move, "Go. To. Your. Room. Now."

"This is so unfair!" Akane shrieked out as she ran up the stairs, crying.

Soun let out a big sigh and deflated, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Nana smiled at Nabiki and Kasumi, "Ladies, why don't you go in the kitchen, I think your father needs to talk with me."

"Mama, we'll go back out to the dojo, unless you need us?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"That would be fine, Tsu-kun. Ranma, Ryoga, please stay," Nana stated, making the two boys glance at each other and awkwardly stand near an exit.

* * *

After everyone had filed out, minus Ranma, Ryoga, Nana, & Soun, they all sat down, but Soun had no idea where to begin, "I... Um..."

"Tendo-san, you can call me Nana. I know you are now worried on how to discipline Akane, but I have a few ideas, if you'd like, that you may use and aren't too harsh," Nana smiled at him in understanding.

"Why are Ranma and Ryoga here?" Soun frowned, still not understanding why she had asked the boys to stay.

"Ryoga needs to apologize to Akane, in person, and to you and your family," Nana stated. "I thought it best that he start with you."

"I have to start with him, before Akane?" Ryoga winced.

"The father is meant to be the head of the family. You follow some of the old ways, yes?" Nana frowned at the boy.

"Yes, but..." Ryoga whimpered, when he feared what Soun would do to him.

"Ryoga, I will not allow him to physically harm you," Nana told him. "However, you need to tell him, before he thinks the worst."

"I'm sorry, Tendo-san. My cursed form is Akane's P-chan!" Ryoga bowed his head to the floor, "I made Ranma swear not to tell Akane, because I was too embarrassed! Please forgive me!"

"... P-chan?" Soun blinked in shock.

"He is telling the truth, Tendo-san," Nana informed him.

"Nana, why am I here?" Ranma asked curiously.

"You're here to receive an apology from Tendo-san," Nana stated, staring directly at Soun.

"From me?"

"Regarding your behavior to Ranma and Akane's poor behavior to him," Nana nodded.

Soun looked once more at Nana, before thinking about exactly how he and Akane had treated Ranma from the get-go, "She's right. I owe you an apology, Ranma. I had no idea that any of us were treating you that poorly. It is a blemish upon our family name. If you wish to dissolve the contract with my family, I would understand," Soun admitted, before turning his shamed gaze onto P-chan a.k.a. Ryoga. "Hibiki-san, I'm not sure how to take your apology. However, with my poor behavior and that of my daughter's, I accept your apology, if you will accept mine on behalf of myself and my family."

Nana smiled encouragingly at Ryoga, who just passed out in shock at Soun's declaration.

Ranma barely caught him, before he would have landed on the floor, "Jeez, Ryoga, lay off on the bacon, you've gained weight... Or did you add more weights?"

"Ranma?" Nana prompted the young marital artist.

"Sorry. Soun, I know that my pops and I haven't been the ideal tenants and I am sorry for that. At this time, I accept your apology, if you will accept mine. Also, I'd like to think about your offer, before we do anything drastic," Ranma looked to Nana, who only smiled wider at him in approval.

"I'm proud of you, Ranma," Nana gazed fondly at the young boy, who had yet to experience Reborn's tutoring ways. "Actually, Soun, I have a suggestion about the contract," Nana had managed to help Ranma lay the other boy on a small sofa.

"What suggestion?" Ranma frowned.

"That there be an added clause for Ranma and Akane's sake," Nana began, waiting for Soun's approval.

"Please, call me Soun, Nana," Soun stated. "Now, what kind of clause?"

"That if either of them doesn't wish to wed, that they have a chance to stay friends or allies. I also recommend that you let them wed if and when they choose," Nana tacked on quickly, making Ranma gape in surprise.

"Agreed," Soun nodded.

"T-Thank you!" Ranma gaped as he left the room in shock, only to walk right into Mukuro, "Your mom got me a way out of the contract with Akane."

"That's good, isn't it?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Are you kidding?! It's AWESOME!" Ranma yelled happily, "Ukyo! Mom! Nana helped negotiate a way that I don't have to marry Akane, if we don't love each other!"

"That's great, Ran-chan," Ukyo hugged her soon to be adopted brother.

* * *

Back in the other room, Nana waited for Soun to speak, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I promised him that I would help un-complicate his life. However, I think that Ranma does love Akane, but isn't ready to admit it. I also promised to help Ryoga, after he apologized to you, your family, and Akane, personally," Nana stated. "I had a bit of a complicated life, before my divorce. Now, I make it my goal to help those that need it, when I can. Ranma needed my kind of help, and Ryoga is one of his friends, even if Ryoga rarely claims it."

"So, what else did you want to talk about? Akane's punishment?"

"How would you like her to have etiquette lessons from a very traditional family?" Nana asked.

"Who?"

"I was thinking that either Hibari Mai or Saotome Nodoka," Nana smiled. "I'd like her to take some extra cooking classes with me and some extra chemistry classes from a friend of mine, Gokudera Bianchi."

"So, extra lessons is a good punishment?" Soun asked curiously.

"Akane isn't a fan of school, so for her, it will be. However, it will be beneficial for everyone if she learns these skills," Nana told him.

"Okay. You have a lot of children that seem to be well behaved... How do you do it?" Soun asked her pleadingly.

"Soun, they are mostly behaved, because they love my cooking, and they respect me. It may take a while, but you love your children, and who's to say you didn't just get a bit of respect from Akane? It earned Nodoka's and my respect. You didn't discipline her in front of us, and saved her a humiliation. That was good parenting. Welcome to the club," Nana teased him with light chuckle.

"What now?" Soun looked up the stairs towards Akane's room.

"Let her calm down a bit, but I suggest that once you feel ready, go upstairs and tell her exactly what you think about the entire situation. Tell her about what happened with Ranma. Leave out Ryoga, for now. He has to do that on his own," Nana advised.

"Thank you, Nana," Soun's smile wavered at the thought of hurting his little girl in any way, but he knew he had to do it! He watched as Nana gently picked up Ryoga, and carried him from the room they were in, into the kitchen. "She'd be a great mother for my girls... Almost as good as Sasami was..."

"She's engaged," Tsuyoshi entered the room. "To me. I wouldn't recommend trying anything on my betrothed, Tendo."

"Just my luck," Soun chuckled sheepishly. "I promise that you will find no issue with me, sword-san."

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, but you can call me Tsuyoshi," Nana's fiancee replied with a smile. "I too know what it's like to be a single parent. I have a son."

"Is it easier than daughters?" Soun asked hopefully.

"No, just different," Tsuyoshi chuckled. "Follow her advice, she has great instincts."

"She's going to hate me for this," Soun sighed.

"She'll thank you when she's older," Tsuyoshi smirked.

"Okay, I'm off to tell Akane her punishment. What should I do about Kasumi and Nabiki?" Soun asked Tsuyoshi.

"Let Nana deal with them. Fon has Nabiki starting down a decent path, and Viper will train her to be the best in the field, next to them. Kasumi needs a bit of a push, but I believe that Nana has begun that process," Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"Thank you, and please thank Nana again, for me?" Soun asked hopefully.

"Of course," Tsuyoshi agreed.

Today, a new friendship had been made, and Akane was about to get a rude awakening.

* * *

Akane sat upstairs, still stunned at her father's behavior towards her! Then she got mad. Madder. And finally, just when she thought that she couldn't get any angrier, it vanished as a knock was heard from her door, "Come in."

"Akane, we need to talk," Soun sighed. "I need to be clear that I love you, but I am appalled by your behavior, young lady."

Akane stared at her father in shock, and a bit more confused, "What?"

"You accused someone of harming your sisters, when they hadn't laid a hand, finger, or said a word against them. You have greatly dishonored our family, and to rectify that, I offered Ranma to end the contract with you and our family."

Akane held her breath in shock... No more Ranma. Wait, why was she suddenly horrified?! Wasn't this what she wanted? What was wrong with her? "But..."

"However, Ranma agreed to a clause that Nanashi Nana came up with. The clause states that if you don't love him or wish to marry him, or he, you... Then the contract is null and void," Soun told his daughter bluntly. "Also, you will be punished. While Ranma and Nana are both honorable people, I can not condone your behavior. So, you will be getting etiquette lessons from either Hibari Mai or Saotome Nodoka, Cooking lessons from Nanashi Nana, and Chemistry lessons from a friend of Nana's."

"But...?"

"This is final, Akane. You have no choice," Soun told her. "I do love you, Akane, but I can't chance you becoming a berserker or anger obsessed. I too, will be getting help. Nodoka has spoken to me and plans to help me slowly reclaim my old self. I know I haven't been a very good father, lately, but I am going to do my best by you and your sisters."

"Okay, daddy," Akane was crying tears as she hugged her father.

"That's my girl," Soun smiled, crying a bit too.


	15. Lessons: Day 1

Akane had just gotten home from school, and since all of their guests had left, last night, she hadn't thought about what her father had told her would happen, until she saw two women seated in her living room.

"Dad? Kasumi?" Akane called into the house, thinking something was really strange.

"They decided to go shopping together. It's Soun's first official time out of the house that wasn't heading to a bar," Nodoka stated calmly. "We will begin your training in five minutes."

"Training? What training?" Akane bristled.

"Etiquette training," Hibari Mai looked up from her book, gently placing it in her lap as she looked at Akane. "We may have our work cut out for us, No-chan."

"Mai-chan, I'm sure you can see that she has potential," Nodoka teased Mai back.

"We shall see," Mai raised an imperious eyebrow.

Akane glared at both women, who the hell did they think they were?! It wasn't as if... Akane stormed into the kitchen, only to find Nanashi Nana, happily taking something out of the oven, and setting it on the counter to cool.

"Hello Akane, after your lessons with Mai & Nodoka, your lesson with me is next. I figured that you might need a snack, before hitting the grind-stone," Nana smiled and handed Akane a plate of cookies. They were unlike anything Akane had seen Kasumi make before, and she was hesitant to try them, until she watched Nana pull the second batch out and munch on one, happily.

"What are these?" Akane was still hesitant to eat one.

"Well, you've had oatmeal?" Nana asked.

"Yeah," Akane frowned curiously.

"And you've had butterscotch?" Nana asked again.

"Where are you going with this?" Akane asked.

"These are oatmeal scotchies! Oatmeal cookies with butterscotch chips baked in them," Nana explained. "I always have to cut the butterscotch a bit shorter than most recipes ask, it makes them too sweet."

Akane blinked at that explanation, and casually took a nibble of the cookie... It was GOOD! Akane reached for a second one, as there were four more on her plate, and she'd just finished her first cookie, "So, I'm going to learn to bake these?"

"I think we'll start with something easier, first. If you can handle your etiquette class, I'll teach you how to make these on our second lesson," Nana smiled.

"Why not the first?" Akane frowned.

"Because I need to test if you have a certain skill called poison cooking, or if it's something that you can control," Nana replied.

"Poison cooking?! Is that a real thing or is Ranma telling you lies about me?!" Akane glared at the woman.

"Akane, I am here to assess this for myself. It is a real thing. My friend, Gokudera Bianchi, has this talent, and curse. Anything she makes or touches can become poisonous. However, you will meet her tomorrow. She's coming from Namimori and bringing my other children. Apparently, there's been a break from their extracurricular activities."

Akane wasn't sure what was going on, but poison cooking was a skill?!

"Akane, five minutes is just about up, you should head into the living room, before they give you more homework. Oh, and don't worry, you will survive their training. After all, I'm still standing after Mai trained me!" Nana smiled helpfully, making Akane blink at her in shock, as she was gently pushed out of the kitchen, with the cookie plate still in her hand, and three cookies left on it.

* * *

Akane had definitely suffered from an over abundance of information that Nodoka and Mai seemed to think that she needed engraved into her brain. So when she wobbled into the kitchen, she literally fell into a chair. What in the world did it all mean? How was she supposed to remember it all?!

"Welcome back, Akane!" Nana smiled understandingly. "For today, I want to assess your ability to follow directions. I know you know all of your utensils, so that's one less thing you have to worry about! Also, feel free to ask me any questions that you may have. Now, we're going to make a salad, no baking required!"

Akane gaped as she looked at the table. It was loaded up with lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, onions, celery, and a strange looking vegetable Akane had never seen before, "What is that thing?!"

"That is a jicama (pronounced hic-ah-ma). It's a mexican potato. I was shocked to find that one of the vendors in Nerima had them shipped over! I haven't seen one in a long time. It's one of my favorite salad items!" Nana smiled happily, "To start with, let's wash the lettuce!"

"Are you doing this too, or just observing me?" Akane asked warily.

"I will be assisting you through everything. Many hands make light work or teamwork!" Nana smiled cheerily.

Akane suddenly got a strange picture in her head, one of Nana as her mother or Kasumi...

"Shall we begin?" Nana asked her new pupil.

* * *

It didn't take Nana long to see that Akane had a bit of difficulty reading directions, and that was when she got frustrated, and... "Oh, my! So that's how it works! Akane, I have some good news for you! You will be able to learn how to cook! However, you will also have to learn poison cooking. Bianchi has never learned to turn it off, but I think I may have found your trigger. It's when you get frustrated or upset. We can work through this, Akane," Nana assured the younger girl.

Akane gaped at her, "Wait, so I have to learn two different types of cooking?!"

"Exactly! Imagine Ranma's surprise when you cook something non-poisonous!"

"You're saying that my cooking is bad!" Akane glared at Nana.

"No, Akane, what I'm telling you is that you have the potential to become a Poison Mistress, like my friend, Bianchi. However, you will be able to switch it off, if you ever have to make your own food. You could become a master chef, if you put your mind to it," Nana smiled. "Also, I noticed that you squinted a bit. Have you ever thought that you may be far-sighted?"

"Like Mousse?" Akane blinked.

"Sort-of, Mousse is almost blind, but he's extremely near-sighted. Meaning he can only see things up close. You're the opposite, you can only see things from afar. So, when you're put in the back of the class, you have an easier time with assignments. If you're in the front row, you have a harder time and worse scores," Nana stated understandingly.

"That's why I keep messing up in class?" Akane blinked in confusion.

"Precisely! Now, when was your last eye exam?" Nana asked.

"Um... I think Dr. Tofu knows," Akane shrugged.

"Okay, we'll make an appointment with him tomorrow. I'll let Mai and Nodoka know that there will be no lessons tomorrow, but that you will turn in any homework the day after tomorrow," Nana smiled. "We're going to get this figured out, Akane."

"What figured out?" Akane asked curiously.

"You're a friend of Ranma's, and before you deny it, that's how he sees it," Nana told the girl. "Because I chose to help Ranma, that means I will be helping you and your family, too. Did you know that Ukyo is going to be made Ranma's adopted sister? Her father agreed to it, to save their family honor. Nodoka is also repaying him for the cart that Genma stole. Ukyo is no longer Ranma's fiancee, but his dear friend and sister. We haven't gotten to Shampoo, yet, but we'll get there. So far, you and Shampoo were the only legitimate claims on Ranma. Yours taking priority, due to time. The Kunos have yet to be taken care of, but once Bianchi arrives, I think we may be able to deal with her a bit better..."

"Bianchi is the one who is the poison mistress, like Kodaichi?" Akane winced.

"Oh, Bianchi is far more sane, and skilled. She's an assassin known as the Poison Scorpion," Nana waved her hand dismissively, making Akane's mouth drop open in shock.

"I'm going to be taught by an assassin?!" Akane squeaked out.

"Bianchi is a sweetheart. You've nothing to worry about, Akane. She promised me that you and yours are safe," Nana smiled as she continued making the meal for the rest of Akane's family, after throwing out a few mutated carrots Akane had changed as she had chopped them. "By the way, has Ryoga spoken with you, recently?"

"No, I think he talked to Kasumi and Nabiki last night, before you left, but I have no clue what it was about," Akane frowned at the quick change of topic.

"I see, well, I guess that I'll have to make sure that he comes to dinner, again. Now, did you want to try cutting up the tomatoes or the onions?" Nana asked as she returned the knife to Akane.


	16. The Confession

Akane was surprised to see that Nana was waiting for her at the gates to the school. Ranma blinked in surprise as well, "Akane, why is Nana here?"

"Hey Ranma! Akane-chan!" Nana waved happily, and that was when Kuno Tatewaki made his first mistake.

"Beautiful tenshi! Welcome to my lowly school! You bless us with your prescence!" Kuno began to spout his flowery drivel. Ranma rolled his eyes, and that was when Tatewaki caught sight of him, "Begone, vile demon! Unless you wish to give me my beauteous Pigtailed Goddess! Not that she holds any more room in my heart, than you, fair Akane!"

Nana stared at the boy in annoyance, but quickly masked it with a false smile, "You must be the Kuno boy that my dear nephew, Ranma, has spoken so much about. Do be a dear and rein in your sister, before his mother and I have to take extreme measures. Also, if you intend to send the hoard of boys after Akane, again, then I will be speaking with your father or whomever the head of your family is. Do I make myself clear, Kuno Tatewaki?"

"Your beauty knows no bounds my lovely tenshi!" Tatewaki crowed, "Might I know thy name?"

"Nanashi Nana of the Hibari Clan, soon to be Yamamoto Nana. I am too old for you, Kuno. Now, where is your father?"

"Father is in his station, my lovely tenshi!" Tatewaki began again, "However, he plans to embark upon another quest to find the perfect mother for my lovely sister, and myself, yonder eve."

"What the heck did he just say?" Ranma cringed at Kuno's language.

"His dad is in his office, but going wife hunting tomorrow in the evening," Nana translated. "Ranma, I may need reinforcements when we deal with these people. Please come with us, now. Kuno, it was... interesting, meeting you. However, Ranma is needed urgently by his mother, and Akane and I have an important appointment that we must not miss! I am sure that you understand that time is of the essence. We will see your father before he leaves tomorrow evening."

"Of course my beauteous tenshi!" Tatewaki rambled off more platitudes, but Nana had already whisked Ranma and Akane off to see Dr. Tofu.

* * *

"Sheesh! That was close!" Ranma sighed in relief, "I don't think I've ever seen Kuno hit on an older woman before... It was pretty bad."

"Lovely," Nana grumbled, just as they were about to walk into Dr. Tofu's office.

"Count your blessings that Tsuyoshi wasn't your guard today, Nana," Shamal in annoyance.

"It may have helped," Nana grumbled, before she turned to a figure in the doorway and smiled... "Would you be the famous Dr. Tofu?"

"Famous?" the man blushed, "I don't know about that, but..."

"Doc, face it, you're invaluable," Ranma smiled at the doctor.

"I am Nanashi Nana, and this is my friend and personal physician, Dr. Shamal," Nana introduced them to the doctor.

"You made the appointment when you already have a personal physician?" Dr. Tofu blinked at Nana in confusion.

"This appointment is for Akane. Yesterday, I noticed that she was having issues with her vision. I brought my doctor to confirm your findings and to brainstorm on possible methods that could potentially help. You each are unorthodox doctors, and truthfully, there is no one else that I trust more to help my unofficial niece," Nana stated calmly.

"Very well," Dr. Tofu clearly recognized the name of the other doctor in front of him. He wasn't pleased, but he would accept his assistance, for now.

"If it helps, he's no longer a freelancer," Nana added softly. "He is honor bound not to harm any Tendo, Ranma, you, any of Ranma's real friends, or Nodoka."

"So, his loyalty is to you?" Tofu frowned, as he gathered his medical equipment for eye exams.

"Partially. He's more of a silly brother to me, but he does have a jealous girlfriend. She's one of my best friends," Nana smiled. "She'll be in town tomorrow. I can have her swing by with Shamal and talk shop with you, if you'd like?"

"Who is she? His nurse?" Dr. Tofu questioned as he pulled down the eye exam chart.

"The Poison Scorpion, Bianchi. They're working on using poison as potential cures for diseases. I'm not sure if they've made any progress, but Bianchi tells me that they might be close," Nana shrugged, trying not to laugh as he accidentally let go of the chart too soon at Bianchi's Mafia name, and had to grab it a second time.

"Do the kids know who she is?" Dr. Tofu scowled.

"Nabiki does, but she's dabbled in that pool before," Nana stated. "Akane knows that she is a Poison Mistress that will aid her in controlling her abilities, while I refine her true cooking abilities."

"I see. And will any of this cause anyone to attack the Tendos?" Dr. Tofu raised an eyebrow at Nana, oblivious to Ranma and Akane watching the word play with a bit of confusion.

"Not likely, and if it does, the Hibari Clan will make sure that the threat is neutralized, or I will."

"I see. Well, let's get you up on the chair, Akane-chan!" Dr. Tofu smiled at the younger girl.

"Okay, Dr. Tofu!" Akane was a bit worried, but when Nana smiled and winked at her, she knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

It didn't take long for both Tofu and Shamal to come to the same conclusion that Nana had...

"Akane, you need farsighted glasses or contact lenses. Since it was caught early, we may have a chance to correct the issue, but it's not very high. Do you concur, Dr. Shamal?" Dr. Tofu raised his eyebrow at the Mafia Doctor.

"I do, Dr. Tofu," Shamal was being surprisingly professional, maybe it was because he knew he'd be back with Bianchi tomorrow.

"So, that's it?" Akane blinked in surprise, "Glasses or contacts?"

"Yes," Dr. Tofu smiled at Akane.

"I recommend getting both," Nana told Akane. "That way, if you loose a contact, you can just pop on your glasses, if needed."

"Can I do that, Dr. Tofu? It seems practical."

"Of course Akane, here's the prescription, I'll let you know when it comes in..." Dr. Tofu handed her a piece of paper, and Nana deftly directed Ranma and Akane out the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Tofu!" Akane called from the doorway.

"By the way, doctor, I've been speaking to Kasumi on your behalf," Nana smiled as she watched the doctor pale, and nearly go nuts, but stop himself when he realized that Shamal was still next to him and he was probably dealing with a Donna. "She's not adverse to dating you, but is planning on going back to school to become a pediatrician. I've made her an offer to come to Namimori to study and work with Shamal at the local high school. She would be living with my family, and she was hoping that once she's completed her studies, if she could join you at your practice?"

"K-Kasumi w-wants to... Does she know?" Tofu snapped out of his semi-Kasumi phase, as he reminded himself that he was dealing with dangerous people.

"No, and if she asks, or develops in that area, then we will let her know. Shamal, could you wait outside with the teens, for a moment, please?"

"Fine, but Bianchi and the others won't like it," Shamal grunted, but got the kids out.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Dr. Tofu, I'm stuck in the Mafia, due to my son. However, thanks to the Hibari Clan, I've managed to make us into less of a murderous bunch, and more of a vigilante group," Nana stated.

"What?" Dr. Tofu blinked, it didn't compute.

"My son is the next Vongola. He will be taking it back to it's origins. He's going to do it, and by doing so, transform the mafia back to what it should have been... A group that protects the weak," Nana informed him. "What famiglia were you from?"

"I left the minute I found out that they were trying to use my Sun Flames to keep a Cloud," Tofu let her know. "I was briefly with the Carcassa, it wasn't permanent, but on a trial basis. I refused to join them."

"I see. You'll be pleased to know that Skull was that Cloud, and he is as good as my little brother. He'll be coming to Namimori tomorrow with Bianchi," Nana informed him.

"Thank you," Dr. Tofu sighed in relief.

"Just be glad you didn't say Estraneo. There might have been blood spilt," Nana replied as she walked out of the room.

* * *

By the time that they made it back to the Tendo's it was dinner time. Kasumi had already prepared a feast, and was surprised when Nana helped her with the dishes. The kids went their separate ways, but Ryoga took Akane to the dojo, Ranma was left to guard the entrance from the others, and that was when Ryoga knew he had to come clean.

"Akane, I need to tell you that I'm cursed, like Ranma," Ryoga prepared for his doom.

"What type of curse, do you turn into a girl, too?" Akane blinked curiously.

"Not exactly..." Ryoga winced, "I'm actually embarrassed by it, and I want you to know how very sorry I am for making Ranma promise to keep my shame from you..."

"Ryoga, what are you trying to say?" Akane frowned worriedly.

"I'm P-chan!" Ryoga covered his head with his hands, waiting for the explosion.


	17. Just Desserts

Silence was all Ryoga heard, until he looked up; only to see a flaming head of Akane glaring at him. Mentally, he was crying for his mommy, as he knew that he was going to die today. There was nothing else that that visage held for him, but death!

"Why?" Akane growled out.

"I j-just..." Ryoga began to repeat himself.

"Why are you only telling me this, now?" Akane glared at him, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Because I was afraid to do so, until Nana took me aside and told me how this would cause you more pain, the longer I let it sit. She explained to me what I was doing was wrong and a breach of your trust in me. I know that we may never have the same trust we did before I told you everything, but I hope that you can forgive me with time. I'm sorry," Ryoga had taken a deep breath, before he spilled his guts. "Also, I really like you and knew that I never had a chance with you, since Ranma is always by your side."

* * *

Ranma couldn't help but listen in, as Ryoga admitted everything. However, it was rather annoying to hear the *ever-lost-boy* admit that he loved Akane. It made him very funny, but he couldn't put his finger on why...

* * *

Nana smiled as she helped Kasumi clean dishes, knowing that everything was slowly turning around for Ranma. It was only a matter of time before she had words with the Elder Cologne, and the Kuno Patriarch. Things were moving at a decent rate, but she was worried a bit about what would happen if she confronted the elder Kuno, some small part of her told her that it wouldn't end well... So, she decided that it was best if she delegated this to Tsuyoshi and Reborn.

After all, if a former assassin and a hitman couldn't handle him, no one could. So happy with making up her mind on how to go about this Kuno business, that she began making a scrumptious Apple Pie from scratch, without even realizing it! She didn't even take note that she'd made a pie, until the oven went off, surprising her, as the air around her was now permeated with the smell of homemade apple pie.

That was what brought all the kids and adults back to the table... Luckily, she seemed to have made two in her cooking-thinking-fog. However, she did take note that Ryoga had two slap-marks, one on each cheek. He was sitting gingerly, as well. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd probably been slapped silly by Akane, and possibly kicked in the family jewels.

Somehow, Ryoga still managed to eat a slice of apple pie, even after eating all that humble pie with Akane. Ryoga was seated with Ranma in between him and Akane. It would be a long road to recovery, but at least they were on the right path.

* * *

Nana waited until they left the Tendos, with Ranma, Ryoga, and Nodoka. She waited until they arrived back at their hotel, their trip uneventful, before taking aside Reborn and Tsuyoshi...

"What is it?" Tsuyoshi frowned as he stared at his betrothed worriedly.

"I need you two to have a talk with the Kuno Patriarch, either tonight or tomorrow morning. There needs to be words said about Kodaichi and Tatewaki, on Ranma and Akane's behalf. I have a bad feeling that if I say anything to him, it will end badly. However, that same sense is telling me that if I send you two, nothing bad will happen," Nana shrugged. "I don't like it."

"Really?" Reborn frowned, "What exactly is the Kuno Patriarch supposed to be doing in the evening or afternoon?"

"Wife hunting. Oh..." Nana bit her lip sheepishly, for not having realized it earlier.

"We'll see him shortly. Stay with Mai and Shamal," Reborn ordered, looking to Tsuyoshi for confirmation.

"Agreed. We will make sure that it's taken care of. Worst case scenario, we'll get Mammon involved. Right, Renato?" Tsuyoshi asked the hitman, who smirked when Tsuyoshi called him by his birth name.

"Chaos!"

* * *

That night, Tsuyoshi and Renato/Reborn hit up the Kuno manor, surprised that the butler was still up and allowed them in at nine in the evening, to see the Kuno Patriarch.

"Please wait here," the butler left them in a parlor.

They stayed put, but kept abreast of their surroundings, so much so, that when a shadow turned into a man in a Hawaiian shirt, neither of them jumped, "Kuno-san, we presume?" Reborn began.

"You presume correctly! Now, what is this clandestine meeting all about? Hm?" Kuno-san asked them with a deadly smirk.

"We are here to speak on behalf of Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma, regarding their mistreatment by Kuno Tatewaki and Kuno Kodaichi. Our card," Reborn handed Kuno-san a business card, that stated that he was a lawyer.

"Oh, I see. But who is your companion, Lawyer-san?" Kuno-san asked curiously, if not a bit slightly insanely.

"I am a concerned party and here on behalf of Tendo-san and Saotome-san's parents," Tsuyoshi responded. "You may call me Sword-san."

"I see..." Kuno frowned, but then he smiled. "So, what has my little crazy-flower and my strapping boy done that have caused these two families difficulties, exactly?"

"Poisoning, stalking, attempted murder, harassment, assault... Need I continue?" Reborn asked the parent, who's smile faded.

"This won't be swept under a rug, will it?" Kuno-san sighed, "I've tried everything to keep Kodaichi in check, even shipping her off to boarding school, but nothing works. Kuno is headstrong, and just wants to protect his sister..."

"Actually, I have it on good authority that he merely tolerates his sister, as she has tried to kill him on multiple occasions," Tsuyoshi handed a file over to Kuno-san.

"I see..." Kuno-san frowned. "What would you have me do?"

"We have a specialist that may be able to help your daughter with her delusions, and possibly set her on the path to semi-sanity, but nothing is guaranteed," Reborn shrugged. "Your son, on the other hand..." Reborn turned it over to Tsuyoshi.

"I will duel him and recommend what happens to him. After I have done so, and we'd like to have a private physician check him over for any issues of prolonged poisoning," Tsuyoshi stated.

"Duel? Sword-san, I am not sure..." Kuno-san began

"He thinks himself a master swordsman, this will be a part of his break with his false reality," Tsuyoshi added.

"I see. Very well," Kuno-san sighed. He knew that there was no other way that he would get to save his children. The power he felt off of these two men alone was something otherworldly. He knew Kuno stood no chance, but Kodaichi... "What will happen to my daughter?"

"She will be seen to by a specialist in delusions of the mind and illusions," Reborn reiterated. "They will determine the best treatment possible for your daughter to become a productive human being. Do you accept our offer?"

"I do," Kuno-san held out his hand. He knew he was making a deal with the devil, but if it aided his children and saved them from the family madness... so be it! After all, that was how his first wife died. Since then, he just traveled around the world; trying to find another that he loved as much as his deceased beloved wife, Yukina.

"We shall be back for the children in the morning. You shall inform your servant that they are also to report to the same physician for your daughter and son. It may be that there are... lingering effects," Reborn added as he shook the man's hand, followed by Tsuyoshi.

The question no one dared to ask was, if would the world was ready for a sane Kuno Kodaichi and Kuno Tatewaki?


	18. Laws & Bylaws

Nana couldn't sleep as she waited for Tsuyoshi and Reborn to return... Renato. It was going to take her a while to remember to call him Renato, since he had regained his adult form. At least he didn't look his complete age, so it would deter a few Mafia members from taking out a hit on him, for a while.

Nana restlessly tossed and turned until she gave up, put a robe on, and sat by the doorway... listening for her Guardian's return.

Of course, sitting didn't help her nervous energy, and so she began pacing. However, after about thirty minutes of pacing, there were footsteps and a knock at her door. Already on high alert, Nana opened the door, without looking out the peep-hole. Surprisingly, she was hugged immediately!

"What?" Nana blinked.

"Shanpū! Wǒ ài nǐ!"

Nana raised an exasperated eyebrow, "Mūsu, where are your glasses?"

"Huh?!" the voice threw the Amazonian boy for a loop. He released the person he was hugging, "Who are you? You aren't Shanpū!"

"No, I am not. My name is Nanashi Nana, and I believe that you and I need to have a little talk," Nana sighed tiredly. It looked like waiting up for the boys would get some of the Amazons out of the way, ahead of time.

"About what?" Mūsu (more commonly called Mousse, in Japan) glared, but didn't realize that it was ineffective with his eyes going to the wrong object.

"I need a bit of information, and I'm willing to assist you, if you can help me," Nana stated flatly. "I will also put my offer on the table, before asking you for specific information. Would you like to hear my offer?"

"I will hear your offer, No Name-san," Mousse replied calculatingly.

Nana rolled her eyes, knowing that he'd never see it, "There are a few things holding you back from having Shanpū as a wife. One of them is taking Ranma out of the equation and beating Shanpū in battle. The other is your nearsightedness. You are a talented fighter, however, your reluctance to wear your proper eye-wear has caused Shanpū to think of you as little more than a wailing child. I propose to help you win against Shanpū in battle, if you can show me the laws and bylaws of the Chinese Amazon's."

"You won't help me defeat Ranma?" Mousse frowned, "Why?"

"Because if I can find a law, or bylaw, that would aid you both... I will," Nana stated firmly.

"What type of bylaw or law?" Mousse asked curiously.

"Is there anything regarding someone joining the tribe as an external member, and yet not living with the Amazons? Like an adoption?" Nana questioned the Amazonian male.

"Adoption of a child?" Mousse asked.

"Adoption of an adult and any in their direct line to the tribe, however, they retain their right of choice to do with their lives as they will," Nana stated factually.

Mousse frowned as he thought, for a moment, and pulled out an ancient book... He poured through the pages, not noticing that Nana had slipped his glasses off of the top of his head and had them where he could use them and see properly. It was then that he looked up and really saw Nana, "Oh. Um... I didn't realize that was the time..."

"Mūsu, I am trying to un-complicate Ranma's life, and by extension, his friends'. Even though you are always after him, he does consider you one of his close friends," Nana informed him. "Now, what if anything is there that would help us negotiate with the Elder, Cologne?"

"You really promise to help me, on your honor?" Mousse blinked at her, never once loosing his place in the ancient tomb.

"I promise on my life," Nana stated. "To do everything in my power to aid you, as long as it doesn't involve harming Ranma or one of his friends or family, so that Shanpū will see you as a potential suitor. Now, what say you?"

"I accept and have found a potential clause... similar to what you suggested," Mousse frowned. "It says nothing about marriage or children. Just strengthening the tribe."

"How?"

"They would have to beat an Amazon in a challenge," Mousse was a bit puzzled. "It's not very specific..."

"No particular type needed?" Nana smirked at Mousse knowingly.

"No. However, the Amazon's don't get to choose the type, it's up to the challenger..." Mousse frowned. "This is a strange law. It states that *In order to join, the female must challenge the Amazon's, have an elder present, and choose the challenge. They are considered a full Amazon if they beat said Amazon and defeat them in the challenge*."

"Perfect," Nana smiled. "Now we just need to figure out how to beat Shanpū or you, without the kiss of death causing issues!"

"Wait, you plan to defeat Shanpū?!" Mousse looked at Nana as if she were mad, and she might be slightly, but then again, all the best people are.

"It may not be me, but it may be my friend, Nodoka," Nana replied thoughtfully.

* * *

While they were busy discussing tactics on how to get Ranma out of marrying Shanpū via Amazonian Law, Renato and Tsuyoshi had returned. They were nearing Nana's door, and noted that it was slightly ajar.

They turned to each other, and in a moment, they knew the plan of attack. Both expected the worst, as they barged into the room! Weapons out and ready to fire or slice and dice Nana's attacker/s!

Nana merely blinked in surprise at them both, but smiled serenely, "Renato! Tsuyoshi! Welcome back! How did talks go with Kuno-san? Mūsu and I were just discussing on how we can help both him and Ranma using Amazonian Laws..."

Renato raised an eyebrow, "In your nightgown?"

"I'm perfectly decent, Renato. I am wearing a robe. Right, Yoshi?" Nana turned to her betrothed, "Besides, he needs to have an appointment to see Shamal."

"Who?" Mousse blinked at both men and Nana in confusion, while slipping away some of his arsenal.

"Shamal is our personal doctor. He also works with our research and development team. Which is probably a good thing... Renato, do you think Verde would be interested in creating an optical lens set that would allow oxygen to the eye as well as improved sight. We want something better than contacts... It might be better for Akane, too," Nana pondered.

"I will text him, and see what he can figure out with Shoichi and Spanner," Renato sighed as he put his gun away. "Oy, kid, come with me. You can bunk with the pig-brat tonight."

"He means Ryoga," Nana rolled her eyes at Renato, as Tsuyoshi remained quietly standing near her.

"Hibiki Ryoga?" Mousse questioned.

"If that's pig-brat's name," Renato rolled his eyes, and motioned for the other kid to hurry up.

Nana noticed Tsuyoshi's look, and chuckled nervously, as she noted Renato and Mousse had left the room, "Tsuyoshi?"

"I do not want you to be alone in a room, again. Where are Mai and the other women? Or Shamal?" Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Tsuyoshi..." Nana began, only to find herself trapped in his embrace, unable to say anything, but enjoy his presence.

"Nana..." Tsuyoshi pulled slightly away from her, before he kissed her, pouring all of his worry and concern and love into the kiss.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

There was a gavel banging as the din of voices settled down.

"I call the first meeting of the Children's Protection Order!" Nana called out over the other parents present, "Nanashi Nana, President."

Motioning to the person next to her, they stood, "Saotome Nodoka, Co-President."

"Hibari Mai, Vice President."

Next to Mai, "Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Co-Vice President."

"Skull, Secretary."

"Tendo Soun, Treasurer."

"Hibari Kaiba, Intelligence Chief."

"Vongola Xanxus, Housekeeping. Really?!"

"VOI! Superbi Squallo, Housekeeping Jr. This is a bit ridiculous, Boss."

"Colonello, Security."

"Superbi Delphina, Security."

"Fon, Psychologist and Philosopher."

"Reborn, Personal Tutor."

"Lal Mirch, Physical Education... Nana, do I really have to say this?" Lal scowled at the paper.

"Yes, now, please continue," Nana nodded imperiously.

"Verde, Technician aka Mad Scientist. Do I really need to add that I'm a mad scientist, Reborn?" Verde rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Shamal, Physician."

"Gokudera Bianchi, Assistant Physician and Poison Expert."

"Mammon Viper, Head of Information."

"Jackson Melody, Intelligence."

"Hunter Diana, Intelligence."

"Jackson Joy, Intelligence."

"Superbi Anemone, Intelligence."

"Vongola Daniella, Wisdom," Daniella chuckled as she watched Xanxus deadpan at her title.

"Now, can we have our first piece of business?" Nana asked confidently.

"Yes, where did all of these wonderful snacks come from?" Skull asked happily as he munched on a few cookies.

"Oh, Akane's been improving her cooking," Nana smiled happily, watching as Skull choked and discreetly spit out the rest of the cookies.

"Now, the real first piece of business, how are we going to take down the old crone, Cologne?" Nodoka's laser eyes scanned everyone.

"I'd like to inform everyone that I've taken the first steps, by converting Mūsu, commonly known as Mousse, to our cause. Soon I shall convert Shanpū and together we can take over the Chaos World!" Nana began to cackle evilly, only to choke on her own spit, just as Tsuna walked into the room.

"Mama, what are you and the other adults doing? It looks like you're drinking sake. Mama, you told me you don't drink. Now, why don't you all wake up and stop sharing Flame Dreams?" Tsuna shook his head as he walked out of the room in disbelief, "That was very disturbing, now I need to wake up before Mama realizes that she had a shared dream with most of our adult allies."


	19. Wake Up Call

Nana didn't know when it had happened, but she woke up to find herself in bed, under the covers. She looked around and sighted Tsuyoshi sleeping in a chair with his foot next to the closed door. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and quietly moved out of the bed. She took the top cover and gently draped it over her swordsman. He didn't wake, but that may have been because she let her Flames aid her in helping him rest. Then, she gathered her things and moved into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

* * *

Tsuyoshi slept peacefully through Nana's shower and only woke when someone tried to get into the room and bounced back against his foot!

He was up, sword in hand, ready to defend his fiancee, only to find that it was Tsuna and his own son, Takashi, "Hey dad, what are you doing in Nana's room?"

"Yoshi, are you awake?" Nana appeared fresh as a daisy as she dried her hair on a towel from the bathroom, "Morning Tsu-kun, Taka-kun. Yoshi, I'm surprised that you don't have a pain in your back from sleeping in that chair all night."

Tsuyoshi blushed, when he realized that Nana had somehow managed to slip by him, and then he looked down at his legs... There was a blanket pooling on the floor! Oh, and he was still pointing his blade at his son and future adopted son! Yikes! It was a wonder Nana still wanted him to be around kids! He tried to un-ruffle his feathers, and get his head on straight, but that was precisely when Nana decided to give him a kiss on the cheek. Once again, he was blushing!

"Thank you for guarding my room last night, but I believe that we're perfectly safe here, Tsuyoshi. Ranma would sense any ill intent, as would Tsu-kun and I," Nana smiled sweetly at him. "Still, it was very chivalrous."

The kids just smiled at their parents, when Tsuna decided to ask, "So, Mama, when are we going to the Neko Haten?"

"In a while... Mūsu showed up last night and we started the process of creating an ally. He may have even given us the means to get Ranma out of Shanpū's reach, completely," Nana smirked deviously.

"That's great, Mama!" Takashi smiled at her, not noticing that he'd called her his Mama.

However, Nana's reaction was to hug him, "That it is, son."

"He thought he'd try it out and see what she thought about it," Tsuna whispered to Tsuyoshi. "I told him it would be fine, Tou-san."

That was when Tsuyoshi realized that both of these boys of his were mischievous little devils, but they were his! "Come here, you..." Tsuyoshi grinned and hugged Tsuna tightly.

Of course, Reborn (*cough*) Renato, decided to take a photo, before dragging Ryoga, Ranma, and Mousse away, "That was a perfect Kodak moment, and that is also how you can get blackmail material."

"So, what about the rest of her kids?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, you mean: Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Fuuta, and Hayato? Well, Hayato is a foster kid. The others are adopted. Kyoya belongs to Mai, and I-Pin is Fon's adopted daughter, and shares custody with Mai, Fon's sister. Then there's Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko, and their friends, Hana and Haru. Ryohei and his sister live with their mother, but often stay with Nana when she gets busy at the hospital. Hana's parents are lawyers and rarely have time, so it's not a problem for her to be over. Haru is going through a few issues and has a passion for creating costumes. She's a frequent visitor, too. Did I leave anyone else out? Oh! Then there's the Simon. Enma and his little sister Mami. Mami's and Enma's friends, and Mami's boyfriend... Oh, and Kyoya's Disciplinary Committee is full of reformed hoodlums or Yakuza members..." Renato smiled thoughtfully as he realized that they really had the makings of a small famiglia already.

"That's a lot of kids!" Ryoga gaped in shock.

"Yeah, well, then there's you lot. Nana's basically adopted you all, too," Renato smirked at their shocked faces.

"Us? But we..." Ranma began.

"Ranma, use your head. She sees you as a nephew and your mother as a sister. The Tendo girls are like nieces, like Ukyo, and Soun like a weepy brother. Pig-boy got adopted, as he hasn't probably seen his own folks in years. Mūsu, you were unofficially adopted as well, the minute you helped a part of Nana's family. So, any other useless questions?" Renato drawled in a bored tone.

Ryoga stared at Renato with a gaping mouth, while Ranma just shook his head, and Mousse just blinked in shock. Mūsu was an outsider and hadn't even been very well liked by the Amazon's, but somehow, by helping one woman in her quest, he had been welcomed into the family with open arms! It... It was humbling.

"She has a saving people thing, but it's mostly kids," Renato snorted. "I doubt you lot will be the last. For all I know she'll want to go to another country!"

"She's a good person," Mūsu stated in slight awe.

"That she is," Fon smiled as he entered the room. "Nǐ hǎo. I presume that you are Mūsu?"

"I am Mousse," Mūsu replied with a frown.

"Mousse, this is Fon," Renato smirked as he saw Mousse's eyebrows rise into his hairline. "Formerly Master Fon, Enforcer for the Triads."

"Yes, yes, we know, Reborn... or is it Sinclair Renato, now?" Fon teased.

"Hibari Fon has a nice ring to it," Renato smirked back.

"Um, not to interrupt, but are you guys done comparing who has the bigger... ya-know yet?" Ranma asked bluntly, causing Renato to pinch his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Ranma, we have a lot of work to do with your etiquette lessons. Tsuna was easy compared to this one," Renato grumbled as he looked exasperatedly at Fon.

"Don't worry, you'll turn him from a sow's ear into a silk purse, yet," Fon chuckled.

* * *

"Shanpū, where is Mūsu?" Cologne frowned at her great granddaughter.

"Shanpū no care about stupid duck. Shanpū making lunch for airen!" Shanpū mumbled in her sleep. Her dreams filled with getting rid of kitchen-destroyer and crazy-chef.

"Great Granddaughter... WAKE UP!" Cologne yelled in her ear, making her jump, as her hair bristled like a cat, and she realized that she had attached herself to the ceiling, like a scared cat.

"Shanpū up, Great Grandmother," Shanpū pouted.

"Mūsu was supposed to bring us the special ingredients that we need to cook for today's special. He never returned last night. Go find him!" Cologne kicked her Great Granddaughter out of the shop, handing her a steamed bun to eat for her breakfast, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Stupid Mūsu," Shanpū grumbled angrily as she unlocked her bike and got up off of the ground. At least she had been dressed before she was kicked out to look for that stupid duck. "Shanpū kill duck when she finds him."


	20. Rankings & Duck Hunting

What no one realized, except Nana, Nodoka, Mai, and Akane, was that Akane's lessons had to be put on hold until her new prescription came in. It would be easier to keep her attention if she could properly focus. In the meantime, they decided that Ryoga needed to be checked over by Shamal for any curses and whatnot. Who knows when that boy last had a tetanus shot!

However, it was a bit funny, as Ryoga had lost the first spar he had to Kyoya. Ryoga got back up, and growled in annoyance, about to try again, but Nana stopped him, "Ryoga, Shamal has finished testing your DNA, and I think we may have a possible suggestion for a cure, but we may have to travel to get it. Would you be up for it?"

"Travel where? Cure for my pig-curse?!" Ryoga got extremely excited.

"Actually, we were talking about your directional curse," Nana stated.

"That's a curse too!?" Ryoga gaped at her.

"Our family information broker gave us a potential lead on how to break the curse, but we'd have to go to England to talk to them. We can't leave Nerima until we get this situation resolved with the Amazons and Kunos, but after that, we'd pay to fly you over with us and we'd look for this sect of people, together," Nana offered.

"Why would you do that for me?" Ryoga blinked at Nana in confusion.

"Because, you're a good, if a bit misguided, kid. You're Ranma's friend, and..." Nana began, only to be cut off.

"Nana thinks you need mothering," a pink haired woman chuckled from behind Nana.

"Bianchi," Nana pouted. "That wasn't nice. Besides, I just have a saving people thing, you know that!"

"Ha! If a lion stubbed it's toe, then this one would already be next to it, kissing it's boo-boo," Bianchi teased Nana good-naturedly.

"Only if it was called Natsu!" Nana retorted with a huff, "Now, Bianchi, where are my..."

"MAMA!" Fuuta and Basil yelled out and hugged her tightly.

"Fuuta! Basil! You're here!" Nana smiled happily, "Come meet your new brother, Ryoga."

"Another brother?" Basil blinked in surprise.

"Nana Ranks #1 out of 95,482, that will take in kids, just to help them and give them a loving home," Fuuta smiled, as he only levitated Bianchi, this time.

"Ack! Watch it bambino!" Bianchi yelped as she fell to the ground.

"I'm in," Ryoga nodded to Nana.

"Wonderful, Fuuta, Basil, please keep an eye on Ryoga and make sure he doesn't wander off. He is cursed to be endlessly lost, otherwise," Nana advised the boys.

"Got it, Mama!" both boys grinned.

"Why don't you take Ryoga to see Mukuro and the others?" Bianchi suggested.

"Yay! Kuro-kun is here!" Fuuta smiled, and with Basil's help, they pulled Ryoga with them to find Mukuro.

"What is it, Bianchi?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Viper had some more information for you, but before he could give it to me, he noticed that someone was following him. He disappeared in London and hasn't been seen since. Mirch is still searching all the CCTV cameras," Bianchi frowned.

"So, we need to wrap this up and get to London and make sure that Viper is still alive... How's Xan?" Nana asked worriedly.

"He knows Viper is still alive, but nothing more. Can't even get a ping on his location," Bianchi grumbled in annoyance.

"We'll be careful when we travel there," Nana nodded to the poison mistress.

"See that you do. Now, where's my boyfriend and why has he been raving about tofu? I thought he ate meat too," Bianchi asked Nana curiously.

* * *

Shanpū was getting very frustrated! She had looked in the woods, the parks, Ranma's favorite hang-out places, and even the Tendo dojo! However, there was no sign of Mūsu. It was as if that stupid duck had just vanished! Also, she had seen that Ranma wasn't at the Tendo's either. They weren't at school... Shanpū was ready to commit duck-murder. At least, that was until she saw a purple haired young man walking with a blonde, discussing Ranma and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Curious, she followed them, letting her cat-instincts take over, especially after she had been splashed by that old woman who usually got Ranma.

"Meow!" Maybe they knew where Ranma and Mousse were hiding! She was going to stick to them like glue!

* * *

Colonello and Skull were taking a walk together. They had decided that the early morning exercise would do them both good and they wanted to talk about Ranma's situation a bit more without the other's hearing...

"So, do you think Ranma's got a family curse, like the pig-boy probably has?"Colonello asked Skull curiously.

"Yeah, it's totally possible. Chaos or interesting times. Ryoga can't find his way out of a wet paper bag. Whose to say that Ranma doesn't have one too. So, What do you think about Tsuyoshi and Renato's plan for the Kunos? Will it work?" Skull asked seriously.

"It leaves a lot of room for error, but I think that they can make it work, as long as the crazy kids don't find out first," Colonello shrugged. "What about our ever growing family? Do you think that Nana may be just going a bit overboard?"

"Those kids need a good home. She's doing the right thing," Skull defended his Sky.

"I know, but what if they'd be better off with someone else? Someone not Mafia?" Colonello questioned his friend.

"They don't know that we're Mafia, so they are perfectly safe... I think?" Skull raised an eyebrow, "On the other hand, maybe we should tell them... Especially that new kid."

"The one with the glasses and all the weapons?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah, that's the one! I just can't figure out how he got into the hotel. Do you think Nana knows?" Skull asked.

"From everything Tsuyoshi told us at breakfast, no. He guarded her room last night, just to make sure the kid didn't try anything funny. I have to admit it was funny when Lambo spilled his grape juice on the kid and he turned into a duck! Could hardly believe that Ranma took it all in stride and just poured his tea on the duck, making him human again," Colonello shook his head in surprise.

Neither of them noticed the strangely marked Siamese following them back into the hotel.

* * *

Shanpū smirked a catty smirk, as she was still in her cat form, "Kill duck, then hug airen!" She hurried after the two men and knew that she was going to get one obstacle out of her way!


	21. Nana's Claws

Of course, Shanpū ignored the most important thing in Colonello and Skull's conversation... That they were Mafia, however, there was one other that heard, and was shocked, but they stayed in the shadows. The Mafia had entered their territory, and they wouldn't escape unscathed!

* * *

It was the next day that the Kuno siblings would be ambushed by their father and a few Mists. Colonello and Skull were making their way back to the hotel, unaware that they had a secondary follower that had noticed them missing.

It was Nana, and she had spotted a violet tipped eared Siamese. She knew what that meant, and she managed to lure the puss into a flame-proof carrier.

"Now, I wonder why you were following my friends, Amazon," Nana raised an eyebrow. "You know, I do believe that you've just made my case easier with your great grandmother."

"Mew?!" Shanpū tried to pretend to be an innocent cat.

"You can stop, now, you're not fooling anyone, Shanpū," Nana rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I must ask if you ever use your brain other than for trying and failing to trap Ranma? Because from where I'm standing that answer is no."

"HISS!"

"Oh, now do you really think that that language is appropriate?" Nana smirked, "Now we just need to figure out how to approach your great grandmother."

"HISS!" Shanpū tried to swipe her claws at Nana, but realized too late that they would be caught on the metal. "YEOW!"

"You really should calm yourself, it never does one good to be upset. Besides, weren't you wanting to see Ranma?" Nana chuckled, "I happen to know exactly where he is, and how not to turn him into a cat, mentally, with your form."

"Mew?"

"Really," Nana smiled. "We just need to find one of my sons first... Ah! There you are, Mukuro! Can you cloud this cage in mist so only those that aren't Ranma or Mūsu can see?"

"HISS!" Shanpū was upset now, her airen wouldn't see her!

"Shampoo, was it?" Mukuro stared dead into her eyes.

[The deepness of his blue eye contrasted with his red, and pulled Shanpū into their depths. If she hadn't been so in love with Ranma, she might have had her second crush...]

"Kufufufu! Don't make me laugh, there's only one that would make a good match for you, and it's the one that you call a duck," Mukuro snorted. "You haven't the brains to attract me. Besides, I could be deadly to your health," Mukuro sneered.

"Shanpū, I don't recommend you transferring your affections to any of my children... They wouldn't do well in your society, and would be more apt to destroy you and them," Nana warned. "Now, why don't we go see No-chan! Thanks again, Kuro-kun!"

"My pleasure, Mama," Mukuro mock bowed. "Oh, and Mama, since Viper is MIA, do you need Chrome and I to team up with Shamal, Reborn, Fon, Tsuyoshi, and Bianchi?"

"I do believe that's what we'll have to do," Nana frowned thoughtfully. "Take Colonello too, you may need to traq them."

"Understood," Mukuro agreed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Shanpū, I know that you aren't happy right now, but I am getting rid of a few of your *obstacles* as you call them," Nana stated thoughtfully. "We're taking care of the Kuno sibling's, tomorrow. Akane and Ranma are still engaged, but Ukyo has become his adopted sister. I know you can't really process it, yet, but Akane is the only one with a legitimate claim to Ranma. Kodaichi shall be seeing an unknown specialist, that deals with crazy on a daily basis, while her brother will be tested by my fiancee and we shall see what needs to be done with him. You and I will be speaking with your elder with Saotome Nodoka," Nana continued, before grinning mischievously. "No-chan isn't very happy with you, by the way..."

If cats could pale, Shanpū did at that last sentence alone.

* * *

"Nana, what's going on? Why are you carrying a cat carrier? Scratch that...WHERE did you get a cat carrier?!" Nodoka gaped at her newest friend in shock.

"Nodoka, focus, this is Shanpū aka Shampoo," Nana smiled as she held up the carrier near Nodoka's face.

"Right, cat curse. But why do you have her in a carrier?" Nodoka asked a bit worriedly.

"Leverage," Nana smiled. "If her great grandmother doesn't listen, and act accordingly, I'll just ship her off back to China, with Fon, of course."

"Why Fon?" Nodoka questioned warily.

"Because he's from China, and knows the triads, and where to safely leave an Amazon that won't cause any more trouble, alive," Nana giggled.

"Okay..." Nodoka backed away from the giddy Nana. "Who gave you sugar?"

"Oh, this isn't sugar induced, No-chan," Nana smiled deviously. "This is Reborn-induced."

"The one that's tutoring my son?" Nodoka asked, now even more wary.

"Yes. He's Chaos personified, while your son is a Chaos magnet," Nana blinked for a second at what she said, snapping out of her act. "Oh, that could be a curse, too... We'll check it later on. In the mean time, No-chan, just think of her as insurance. We're not going to harm her, after all... Just use her as a bartering chip if Cologne doesn't want to listen to our terms."

"You really think that's necessary?" Nodoka turned serious.

"Amazon's are tricky, and we'll tell Mousse, but he won't be able to see her until afterwards," Nana shrugged. "Besides, I'm going to feed her fish and rice, not cat food."

Shanpū gaped in slight horror at the thought of eating cat food... [THE HORROR! Even Mūsu wouldn't suffer such indignity! Wait, this weird lady said that Mūsu was here?! That duck was dead!]

"Shanpū, don't make me buy you organic cat food," Nana raised a knowing eyebrow at the girl-cursed-cat.

[How did weird lady know?! How?! Cat food! NOOOO!] Shanpū cowered a bit.


	22. The Ultimatum

"So, you want us to go see the Amazon Elder, now?" Nodoka repeated as she looked to Nana, who was still carrying Shampoo's cat carrier, while she was on a mission to find someone else to go with them.

"Pretty much, yeah," Nana agreed.

"Who are you looking for? You know that you look ridiculous carrying around that cat carrier, right?" Nodoka felt she had to ask her friend.

"Mūsu, and pretty much, yeah," Nana responded as she kept hunting for Mūsu.

"Nana, are you starting to go crazy?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Nana teased her friend with a chuckle.

"Nana, not funny," Nodoka sighed tiredly. "Now, who else is supposed to be going with us?"

"Ranma, Fon, Mai, and Ukyo. I would say Akane, but I don't think she's ready yet," Nana replied seriously."

"I see, so you want Mūsu there for back up support. Ranma, Ukyo, and I there because together we have a stronger front, and this involves Ranma. Why Fon and Mai?" Nodoka frowned a bit confused by the prospect.

"Mai and Fon are Chinese. Fon is well known, to many over there, and Mai is his sister. In Amazon culture, that means that she has more power as a Matriarch," Nana replied honestly.

"I see. So, when are we doing this?" Nodoka questioned, ready to get down to business.

"Now," Nana nodded to her friend as she pointed to the very group of people that they needed, plus Tsuna. "Hyper Intuition?"

"Hyper Intuition," Tsuna nodded in agreement. "I'm going too, Mama."

"Tsuna, I'm not sure..." Nana began.

"I'm going," Tsuna told her.

"Okay, you heard him, he's going," Nana shrugged and they all began their trek to the Neko Hanten.

* * *

Cologne was a bit more than annoyed, by now. Her Great Granddaughter had yet to return with Mūsu or the groceries. So, she still wasn't able to open the Neko Hanten for business. Some of the regular patrons had grumbled extra loudly at their favorite place not being open, but she'd have to be the one to apologize to them, tomorrow, because Great Granddaughter was a failure in so many ways. She was a beauty, all right, but she didn't have enough brains to shake a fist at! If Ranma never married Great Granddaughter... Mūsu would probably be better breeding stock! If he could make her Great Great Grandchildren smarter than their mother!

So, one could only imagine Cologne's surprise when Mūsu, Ranma, Ukyo, and a bunch of others, plus two Chinese people entered the Neko Hanten, "I am sorry, we're closed today. Mūsu, where have you been?! I sent you out to get groceries yesterday!"

"I apologize, Elder Cologne. I detained him," Nana stated calmly.

"Who are you?" Cologne eyed the woman assessingly.

"My name is Nanashi Nana. I am the adopted sister of Hibari Mai and Fon. I believe that you know Saotome Ranma and his sister, Saotome Ukyo. This is their mother, Saotome Nodoka. And this is my son, Nanashi Tsunayoshi."

"What business do you have with Mūsu?" Cologne put on a cold face, but she did recognize the name of *Fon*.

"We needed to speak with a knowledgeable, non-partisan, Amazon about Amazonian laws. Mūsu has been extremely helpful and has given us a possible way for Shanpū's Amazonian honor to be appeased, and their marriage avoided entirely," Nana stated calmly.

"So, son-in-law decided to try things our way?" Cologne chuckled.

"Elder Cologne, we have a way for you to expand the tribe, without Amazonian subjugation," Nodoka stepped forward. "Would you be interested to hear our offer?"

"I'd be more interested if you'd let my great granddaughter out of that cage," Cologne eyed the carrier that held Shanpū, with bitter annoyance.

"She's in here for Ranma's and her own protection," Nana stated.

"Of course, if you don't want to listen to our offer, then I suppose I could just have my brother, Fon, dispose of her back in China," Mai smirked coolly at the elder woman.

"Fine. I'm listening," Cologne sat atop her staff and glared at Mai in annoyance.

"Good, then listen well," Nodoka cut her eyes at the Amazon Elder. "We offer the adoption of myself into your tribe, in exchange, Shanpū's kisses are both null and void."

"It's not enough. You are already married and look too old for..." Cologne began, but was cut off by a strong force emitting from that Nanashi woman.

"Listen to the entire offer, Elder," Nana ordered, her eyes full-on gold.

That made Cologne sit up and pay better attention, as she knew what gold eyes meant, "Very well..."

"I am a Master Swordsman, and I know many young girls in poor situations that would be willing to become Amazons, even going so far as to be sent to China," Nodoka stated as Nana had told her to, before turning to Nana. "I do not know any..."

"I do. It would be a fair option. They'd get to defend themselves from people and live in a place that is safe from their oppressors," Nana stated calmly, thinking of one such woman that Iemitsu had traumatized terribly... Oregano.

"How many are we talking about?" Cologne asked curiously.

"The total is unknown, but know that these women may already have children that need to be raised and protected from the outside world," Nana told her sincerely.

"Only if you include yourself in the deal, and the Hibari woman," Cologne began to bargain.

"Greedy, aren't you?" Mai scoffed. "We will stay away from China, if we join your tribe, and it will be our decision to be honorary Amazon's. Our children will have the choice, once they are eighteen, to decide if they wish to live with the Amazon's or as they choose."

"Deal," Cologne agreed excitedly.

"Release her, Nana," Nodoka stated coolly.

"As you wish, No-chan," Nana chuckled as she released the Siamese.

Tsuna waited until Shanpū was out of the carrier, before pouring a bit of hot tea on her, and tossing a large robe over the cat before it changed, "Ready to get ready for the next step, Mama?"

"Almost, Tsuna, after all, we need Cologne to sign the documents we have..." Nana smirked as Fon pulled out the forms from his sleeve and handed them to Nodoka.

Nodoka took them and handed them to Cologne, "I'm sure you'll find everything according to our agreement."

Cologne took the papers and stared at them, it was exactly like the agreement that they'd just made! She blinked at the robed form of Shanpū in surprise as her great granddaughter stared at her in horror, "I need a pen."

"Here you are," Tsuna handed her one, surprising the older woman.

With one last look sent at her great granddaughter, the Elder signed away her great granddaughter's potential marriage to Ranma, and gained much, much more.


	23. Mysterious Figure's Attack!

Shampoo complained a lot, Tsuna decided. She had clearly overcome her shock, and was screaming at her Great Grandmother in Cantonese. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, he really wanted to step in and defend the Amazonian Elder, but his intuition was blaring at him not to. So, he looked around for another option... "Mousse, is there any way that you can get her to stop talking so poorly to her Great Grandmother? Because everyone here, besides the Saotome's, speak the language."

Mousse paled a bit before nodding and stepping in between Shampoo and Elder Cologne.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shampoo turned on Mousse and began to try to attack him.

"ENOUGH!" Nana caught Shampoo's fist before it hit Mousse, "I don't know who you think you are, young lady, but you have disrespected your elders, attempted to harm the person who loves you, and you've embarrassed yourself in front of your new Amazon sisters and brothers."

Of course, what made Shampoo shut up was the fact that Nana was speaking in perfect Cantonese, while Mai and Fon were right behind her... She turned back to Great Grandmother and saw the shame on her face, "Shampoo, go to your room."

Shampoo didn't argue, she went straight to her room, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I apologize for my Great Granddaughter," Cologne bowed low.

"Apology accepted," Nana stated coolly. "Now, I was wondering if you would care to assist us in taking care of the self-proclaimed Black Rose of Nerima?"

"Taking care, how?" Cologne frowned.

"We're going to send her to a high care facility that will hopefully help her regain her sanity. Unfortunately, the one who we'd be sending her to is out of the country, so our dear Dr. Shamal would be the main one seeing to her treatment, along with his girlfriend and assistant, Poison Scorpion Bianchi."

"You travel in those circles?" Cologne raised an eyebrow.

"Need to know basis," Nana shrugged.

"Omerta?" Cologne questioned in Cantonese.

"Vindice," Nana replied in the same language.

"The Saotomes' don't know?" Cologne frowned. Also, where are you going to get these women, besides the mafia?"

"Not yet, but if they show potential, we will teach them. Our famiglia put family over famiglia. You could say that my son is the second coming of the Vongola Primo..." Nana winked at the elder. "And a few women's shelter's, of course. But there is one that my ex-husband destroyed. I feel the need to rehabilitate her, if at all possible. I adopted her son, after all."

"Vongola," Cologne gasped out in shock, her eyes widening, as did Mousse. Oh well, Cologne knew the boy wouldn't betray Omerta or the friends of the Eye of the Storm, one of his idols. It took her another moment to compose herself, before she slipped back into Japanese, "I'd be honored to help you, Sister-Nana. And I look forward to meeting my future sisters."

"Just Nana, please, I'm not a Catholic nun, after all," Nana winced.

"Very well, Nana, and you may call me Cologne," Cologne agreed. "Now, when do we start this endeavor?"

* * *

It was dark when Nana, Fon, Mai, Mousse, Ranma, and the others on the mission appeared in front of the Kuno Mansion. Ranma still couldn't believe that he had been woken up at two in the morning to catch Kodaichi and Tatewaki off guard. From what he had gathered, Tsuyoshi-san would be going after Tatewaki and keep him occupied, with Takashi, Tsuna, Kyoya, and Mai as his backup and protection against the ninja-butler that Tatewaki had. That left Nana, Fon, Bianchi, Dr. Shamal, Ranma, Chrome, Mukuro, and Colonello to focus on Kodaichi.

It was all going to go down, but something bothered Nana... "Reborn, I want you to go with Tsuyoshi. I get the feeling that we may need to knock out Tatewaki. Skull, guard Reborn's back. Cologne, would you be willing to stay with Colonello? Something tells me that we'll need you there."

"On it," Reborn smirked, readying a bunch of traq-bullets in his gun.

"You got it, sis!" Skull agreed enthusiastically.

"I would be honored," Cologne chuckled, as she followed after the handsome sharp-shooter.

Nana was definitely on guard, and knew that she would have to have a chat with Tsuyoshi after this, thank goodness he wasn't the insanely jealous type that was driven to murder, "Tsuna, be careful."

"I know, mom. Make sure that Chrome and Mukuro stay safe," Tsuna ordered his mama.

"Understood," Nana winked at him. "Move out."

The rest of the group split off. Skull and Reborn headed out of the way, but not too far from where Tsuyoshi and the others were headed to Tatewaki's wing. Nana, the two Mists, Ranma, Dr. Shamal, Bianchi, and Fon all headed into Kodaichi's wing of the mansion. Bianchi was in the lead, and that's when things started to go wrong...

A rose was flung out at Bianchi, only to be thwarted by a bullet from Colonello's long range riffle. It was then that they heard Kodaichi's laugh... HOHOHO!"

"Big brother, I think you found your laugh-soulmate," Chrome teased her brother in a whisper.

"Really!?" Ranma gaped at Chrome in shock, he'd thought... well, never mind. It was always the quiet ones, right?

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled challengingly to Kodaichi. "Your laugh lacks the evil needed to pull it off."

Kodaichi pouted, "No fair! I want to be evil too!"

"Brother, please stop flirting with the patient," Chrome sighed in fake exasperation.

"Patient?" Kodaichi blinked in surprise, only to suddenly fall down, and Ranma caught her.

"What hit her? I didn't see anything?" Ranma frowned.

"My mosquitoes," Dr. Shamal smirked. "She was actually, easier to catch than I expected."

"How do you think that the others are doing?" Fon frowned as heard a slight commotion and a few gun shots.

"Go ahead," Nana nodded to Fon, knowing that he might be needed more with Tsuyoshi.

* * *

Tsuyoshi had thought that he'd have the perfect time and place to challenge Tatewaki, only to find the Kuno ninja-butler and Tatewaki ready for him and the rest of their group. The ninja had managed to lock Tsuna, Takashi, and Mai in another room, before they could even get to the half-crazed boy. Tsuyoshi was left to deal with Tatewaki, while Kyoya tried to take down the ninja-butler.

The problem was, neither of them were allowed to use their Flames, but Tsuysoshi frowned at the boy, "I wish to duel Kuno Tatewaki for trying to steal my fiancee."

"Fiancee?" Tatewaki blinked at Tsuyoshi in confusion. He didn't know that it wasn't Tsuyoshi's real reason for duelling him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, much.

* * *

Kyoya had taken a few too many hits with the ninja-butler's poison tipped throwing stars, and he was falling to the ground, eyes stuck open, and aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Your foolish friends shouldn't have spoken about your attack in the streets of Nerima," the ninja-butler smirked, only for his smirk to falter as Fon crashed through the window, and stopped the knock-out or kill blow on his nephew.

"And I suggest that you don't speak of that which you don't know," Fon smirked, especially, when he recognized the style the ninja-butler was using, and easily countered it.

Mai could be heard growling at the door as she finally broke through, "Dog... gone... blasted... oak... big... ass... doors!"

"Mai, take Takashi to Tsuyoshi. Tsuna, help Kyoya," Fon ordered.

"Sifu Fon," Tsuna nodded to his friend and teacher.

"Shall we dance, ninja-san?" Fon's smirk widened as he lunged at the ninja.

"I am the mysterious figure that glides in the night! I am the throwing star that slowly poisons you to death! I am...!" The Ninja-butler blinked in thought.

"He forgot his own name? How embarrassing," Tsuna snorted in shock as he shook his head in amazement of the stupidity, after all, it sounded like the ninja-butler had gotten that tag-line from some cheesy Disney Cartoon. "Hey Fon, we should give him a name, if he can't think of his own."

* * *

Author End Note: What should we call the Kuno's Ninja-Butler? I couldn't find his name, hence the comedy. Also, I don't own Darkwing Duck, the tag-line just kind of fit. Please leave your name choice in the comments. Thanks!


	24. What's In A Name?

Tsuna and Fon both began to think of potential names, only for the ninja to trip over his own trip wire, causing the floor beneath him to open up and drop him into a pit that sealed itself with a bulletproof plastic with air holes.

"Didn't he supposedly design that trap?" Tsuna frowned as he questioned Fon, his eyes never leaving the ninja.

"From what Ranma said, all of the traps in this house are rigged by him," Fon stared non-pulsed at the clumsy ninja. "He looks like a Kabosu to me."

"Really?" Tsuna turned to look at Fon oddly.

"When I fight, I get hungry," Fon shrugged.

"I AM THE GREAT NINJA! SARUGAKURE SASUKE!" the ninja screeched, causing both Tsuna and Fon to stare at the trapped ninja with semi-annoyed looks on their faces.

At least, until Tsuna began to run some diagnostics on Kyoya, "We need Shamal or Bianchi."

"Poison?" Fon scowled darkly.

"Yeah, and from what I can tell, Kyoya is putting up a fight, but he could use some backup," Tsuna frowned.

Fon turned away from the ninja in a hole and began to concentrate on burning the poison out of his nephew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was sparring with Kuno Tatewaki, and while it seemed that all was going well, there were a few traps that seemed to go off, but thanks to the appearance of Takashi and Mai, they were no issue... Well, except for the net that managed to wrap around Tatewaki and bring him to his knees.

"Dad, was that enough?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"Almost," Tsuyoshi frowned, as he slid his bladed sword through the rope binding Tatewaki. "You will not appease my honor by default, but by your own merit!"

Kuno Tatewaki stood and gaped for a moment, before he got up and bowed to the assassin sword master, and got into attack position. Together they charged at each other, and that was the moment that Tsuyoshi used an European sword trick! He turned his blade just right, and jerked the bokken out of Tatewaki's hands.

"I yield, you have unarmed me, master swordsman," Tatewaki went to one knee and starred up into Tsuyoshi's eyes.

"I see," Tsuyoshi focused on the eyes of Kuno Tatewaki. It was what he saw in them that had him frowning, "Takashi, this young man will be coming with us, for training and healing."

"Healing?" Tatewaki blinked in surprise at the swordsman, "What healing could the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High possibly need?"

"Your sister has poisoned you," Mai snorted as she made her appearance known. "Your sister will be seen to by the same doctor, but you won't be allowed to get too close to her until we make sure you aren't going to be poisoned, again. Bianchi will be the one that mainly takes care of your sister, as she can't be poisoned. You will be dealing with her boyfriend, Dr. Shamal, while you go through detox. Gēgē (Chinese: brother), how is my son?"

"Just a few more moments, mèimei. (Chinese: sister) I'm almost... Finished!" Fon sighed as he removed his hands from his nephew's form. "Next time, we're bringing Ryohei or Lussuria."

"Agreed," Mai nodded. "What do you plan to do about the silly little ninja?"

"I AM THE GREAT NINJA! SARUGAKURE SASUKE! TOP NINJA IN THE KUNO HOUSEHOLD!" the small ninja crowed as loudly as he could.

"Kuno, please silence your retainer," Nana frowned as she entered the room.

"My beautiful Tenshi! You've returned!" Tatewaki crowed.

"Enough! There will be no more making a fool of yourself, Kuno Tatewaki! I am twice your age and uninterested," Nana made it clear to the boy, and that statement stopped any other momentary outbursts. "Now, I do believe that you actually have a true chance with Tendo Nabiki. I suggest that you pursue her, once your training and healing is complete. If you even try to woo another woman when she has said no, again... I will make sure your new Sensei drills you into the ground. As your new sensei is my fiancee. Are we clear?"

"Hai Tenshi!" Tatewaki looked like he was now in fear of her temper, and then he saw her smile.

"Thank you. Now, allow me to introduce your new sensei, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and his son, your senpai, Yamamoto Takashi," Nana chuckled, as Takashi raised his hand, and she nodded.

"Mama, does this mean that we get another baseball player?" Takashi asked hopefully.

"Maybe, Taka-kun. Just maybe," Nana smiled. "Kuno, I am glad that you were more reasonable than your sister."

"What did you do to that foul temptress?" Tatewaki frowned in slight concern.

"She has been sedated and is currently in the care of..." Nana began to explain only to be cut off by...

"I AM THE GREAT NINJA! SARUGAKURE SASUKE! FREE ME AT ONCE!"

"Kuno, please silence your retainer and train him to use his indoor voice," Nana eyed the hole in annoyance.

"Sasuke, silence is thy newest virtue. Thy master will release you from your binds, as long as thy doth not attack any personage present," Tatewaki still was speaking like he was out of an older era.

"Takashi, it's your job to get him speaking normally," Tsuyoshi stage whispered to his son.

"No problem, dad!" Takashi laughed happily.

"Yes, Master Tatewaki," the ninja, Sasuke became a bit more demure. Tatewaki nodded and pressed a hidden release button, opening the seal on the hole and letting his retainer out.

"Strange. The Blue Thunder never thought of calling Sasuke thine own retainer... It has merit. Sadly, Tendo Nabiki is not one the Blue Thunder's heart has ensnared. If the Blue Thunder has ensnared her heart, then who be I to judge?" Tatewaki scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Kuno, I look forward to you being detoxed," Nana nearly face-palmed in annoyance.

"Is it bad that I understood all of that, Mama-Mai?" Tsuna winced at his slight headache.

"Depends on how much the headache was worth to you," Mai sympathized with him.

"I didn't understand anything," Takashi laughed. Good ole Takashi, always lightening the mood, and making Tsuna smile... After all, he had to look after his little brother, even if they weren't blood.


	25. The Detox

Kuno Tatewaki was a right mess! It hadn't even been a few minutes, and it seemed that he had vomited, passed out, and would have fallen into it, if not for Takashi grabbing him in the nick of time. That silly ninja-butler of his wasn't doing much better. Kyoya was slowly recovering and was leaning on Tsuna to walk out of the Kuno Mansion. So, who was left to save Sarugakure Sasuke? None other than Fon, who rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the self-proclaimed ninja.

"You plan to retrain him?" Mai turned to her brother as he carrier the now passed out ninja-butler.

"If too much damage hasn't already been dealt to his mind," Fon snorted.

"If they're already this bad, how bad do you think Kodaichi will be?" Nana questioned Ranma, who had eyed both passed out parties warily.

"Ten to twenty times worse," Ranma frowned. "That's what Ms. Bianchi told Dr. Shamal."

"I see," Nana sighed. "I hate to be the one that has to tell Ryoga that we'll have to put off that trip to England, until we get things handled here, but Ranma, could you make sure that I remember to give him the pill for anti-water-magnet part of the curse?"

"Sure, Nana," Ranma smiled. "Hey, Tsuyoshi, who's going to tell Reborn, Cologne, Colonello, and Skull we're done?"

"Colonello and Reborn did," Skull shrugged. "They have the best vision out of the group."

"Are those three okay?" Nodoka asked worriedly, as she joined them.

"The two boys are detoxing, or at the beginning of it. They will need to be closely monitored by Shamal. Bianchi will have to do the same for Kodaichi. I can only imagine how well that will go..." Nana sighed. "Also, I expect that we may need to go home for a bit, unless we can find a safe place for them to not harm themselves during the detox."

Shamal walked out the door with a long sigh, followed by Bianchi, who was carrying Kodaichi. Kodaichi wore a straight jacket, "No, it's not overkill. She was attempting to harm herself while under the effects of the traq."

"Lovely," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have Tatewaki's cooperation, for now. Anyone know of a good place to hold these three?"

"Verde has that place near Neko Hanten," Skull reminded Nana.

"Right, will that do, Shamal? Bianchi?" Nana turned to her two specialists.

"Should be fine. We know Verde has reinforced steel rooms and we'll make sure that they can't escape their detox," Shamal grumbled. "Tsuyoshi, Fon, Skull, I may need you to help watch over the boys. Nana, I'd appreciate if you and Mai would assist Bianchi in watching Kodaichi."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Tsuna semi-smiled, as Kyoya had shifted the wrong direction. "Kyo-kun! You've got too much muscle weight!"

"Hn," the Cloud snorted.

"Just take it a bit easier, okay?" Tsuna pleaded with his Cloud, who only nodded and slightly smirked his reply.

* * *

A few months later...

Kuno Tatewaki stood in one of Nerima's parks, and held a bat, warily... "Takashi-kun, are you sure that I am healed enough to do this?"

"Sure! Shamal gave you the a-ok! Said he wanted you to start working on getting your strength training back!" Takashi grinned, and let loose one of his fastballs...

Tatewaki concentrated really hard on that blur of a ball, and with one fell swing, he'd hit it out of the park, but it just kept going... "Um, I'm sorry? I hope that wasn't the last ball?"

"Don't worry, I have about a hundred more!" Takashi grinned happy that he finally had someone else to add to their family baseball team.

"I will retrieve the ball, Master Tatewaki!" Sasuke began, only to be lightly bopped on the head by Ranma.

"No, you won't. The doc only let you out because you'd complain too much, otherwise. You're not ready for long excursions, yet. Besides, Fon said you've got training with him after this," Ranma snorted.

"So, Ranma, I've been meaning to ask... How is my sister?" Tatewaki asked nervously, he was shaking a bit, but Dr. Shamal had told him that it was still leaving his system, but he wasn't in danger of a relapse.

"Nana said that she had a lot of improvement, but it might take a few more months before she's completely detoxed. She had a higher concentration. Doc said he thinks Bianchi might be able to help, but he's unsure. I know Ryoga's not happy about having to wait until you guys are better before he leaves with the Hibari Clan for England, but he's doing better."

"Once again, I feel the need to apologize for my abhorrent treatment of your personage and that of your cursed form," Tatewaki apologized again.

"Alls forgiven," Ranma waved him off. "We're cool. It's Akane and the Hoard I'd watch out for when you get back to school."

"I will. Will you still be attending Furinkan?" Tatewaki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, mom decided to buy a house here. With my curse being mostly under my own control, it's better. However, I may still go with Nana and the rest to England and see if we can find a cure," Ranma shrugged.

"Akane won't be left behind, and neither will your other friends," Tatewaki chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. So, I'm glad Nana's trying to plan things with my mom so that we don't miss too much school..." Ranma blinked in surprise, "I never thought I'd be the one to say something like that."

"It happens as we mature," Tsuna chuckled as he handed Ranma a thermos full of hot tea. "Kyoya decided to check on the crazy girl, but Mukuro and Chrome wanted to see what was going on with you guys?"

"Just talking and watching them play baseball," Ranma smiled at Tsuna and gratefully as he accepted the thermos, it was a bit chilly.

"Winter break is coming up soon... Think that's when we might leave, Tsuna?" Takashi asked as he pitched Tatewaki another hit!

"Maybe. Mama can't get a hold of Xanxus. He's gone missing in England with Levi and Squallo, like Mammon did. She also mentioned something about bringing Luss-chan and Bel-chan," Tsuna frowned.

"She said we have to have a healer with us and she didn't want to leave Bel alone. Truthfully, that doesn't inspire confidence in me," Mukuro scowled.

"How bad do you think it is?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"Bad. Mama might even tell them before we go," Tsuna replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ranma frowned.

"Sorry, we'd tell you if we could. It's a family secret, but if Tsuna says that you'll get told before we leave for England, it will happen," Takashi assured the martial artist.

"I get it," Ranma sighed. "So, you think we'll leave this winter?"

"It's possible, but we'll have to see," Tsuna shrugged.


	26. Problem Teacher

It had already been nearly five months that they had been in Nerima. The Hibari Clan kids had gone back to school, at least long enough for Kyoya to get his education completed, minus college. With his help, Tsuna was maybe another year or two off from graduating early, and Takashi wasn't more than a year or so behind Tsuna. Hayato had passed before they'd even left for Nerima, but that was only because he was a genius.

Ryohei finished a month after Kyoya did, but opted to stay near Kyoko, who had been a bit clingy to Tsuna, ever since Tsuna's Nerima trip. She was his Lightning, and she may or may not have been going through a bit of Sky-withdrawal... At least that's what Shamal had told her, but Nana thought that she saw the beginnings of a potential relationship.

Mukuro had an unfortunate run-in with Asusa... Of course, she wanted him for her boyfriend. But between Chrome and Mukuro... Well, their combined glares scared her (and her boy-toy) away. Chrome had decided that she and Mukuro would graduate early, by computer correspondence, and they had graduated a few days ago.

Ranma had been doing well, even if he was still cursed. Ryoga and Akane had decided to start from scratch at being friends, but Akane insisted that if he tried anything else, they were done.

Mousse and Shampoo had decided to stay in Japan, at least until the Hibari Clan went to England, to see if they could remove their curses.

Kasumi had headed off to nurse-school in Namimori, and had surprisingly completed all of the exams and was temping for Dr. Shamal at Nami-High, while he was supervising the Kuno siblings' full recovery. However, they had hired Nurse Sasagawa, Ryohei and Kyoko's mother to be the full-time school nurse, since Dr. Shamal would be taking a sabbatical in England, after eliminating the poison-causing insanity of the Kuno family.

Tsuyoshi had gone back to Takesushi, in Namimori, and would show back up on the weekends. He knew that he couldn't close down the shop, and would be unable to go to England with his future wife... He kept pressing her to decide for a date that they could get married on. Nana hadn't found an answer for him, yet, and was getting a bit worried that it might be never! Tsuna and Takashi had been coming with him every weekend, just so they could hang with Ranma and the gang. After all, it wasn't everyday that they got to deal with civilians who were as crazy as the mafia.

Nabiki was still waiting to meet with Mammon aka Viper, and hadn't been alerted to his disappearance, but Nana had been thinking about how to broach the subject to the younger woman.

Nana had also been checking in with Lal to see how the search was going. Nothing was coming up. Both Kuno's had decided to return to Furinkan High, which surprised Kodaichi's old school to no end! However, Dr. Shamal and Bianchi had determined that there was something one of the coaches at the all-girl's school had given the Kuno Poison Expert, and continued to slowly poison the girl with it, creating her instability with insane strength and intelligence.

Bianchi had put a _**permanent**_ stop to that and now, the Kuno siblings were some of the most well-behaved kids in the school, much to the shock and happiness of their father.

Of course, Ranma's life was never easy, as he and Akane had to watch Ryoga at every turn, as he'd been enrolled into the school by Nana! Luckily, Ranma's new sister, Ukyo, was aiding them, but it was still a pain. Some of the more trusted staff were made aware, but it was when Hinako Ninomiya began to cause more issues... Well, that's when Nodoka and Nana decided to step in... at least, once Ranma told them.

* * *

That day, Ranma came back from school, to the hotel, being carried by Ryoga and Akane. Just watching it was extremely worrisome to Nodoka and Nana.

"What happened?!" Nodoka barked out in a panic.

Akane was still trying to catch her breath, when Ryoga began the tale, "It was Ms. Hinako. She looks like a little kid, but she's our teacher, and she was going to try... and she's kinda like those UMA energy vampires that Hayato was telling me about. She tried to suck the life force or energy out of Akane and me, and Ranma saved us. She got his energy and turned into a really hot twenty-ish lady. However, I'm not sure it's a good thing for Ranma..."

"Nodoka, stay with them. I'm going to get Shamal," Nana ordered, as she got up and ran from the room. She couldn't remember too much about Ranma's tale anymore, as she'd changed so much beyond recognition, but this teacher and one other were still to be accounted for... However, she couldn't remember who the other was.

"Tehehe!"

A small green blur was about to hit Nana, when she snatched it out of the air. She instantly knew who she had on her hands, "Happosai."

"Oh! You know me? Tehehe! How wondrous! Now, why don't you give me some sugar, Sugar?!" the little pervert tried to get out of her hold, only to get slightly scorched. "Yowch!"

"You have much to answer for, but I may need your assistance. If you touch any women under the Hibari Clan's protection, I will not guarantee your safety," Nana told the old perverted fart.

"Hibari Clan?" Happosai paled a bit, "You don't have the look..."

"I'm adopted," Nana replied. "Now, since you're a knowledgeable man, tell me everything you know about a teacher called Hinako Ninomiya..."

* * *

At first, Happosai hadn't wanted to tell her anything without a bra or underwear, only to freak out a bit, when Nana took him in to see Dr. Shamal, "You got that damn parasite doctor here!"

"Actually, he's my personal physician," Nana smirked, knowing that this was wigging the old coot out. "Now, Hinako Ninomiya. Talk."

"OKAY! OKAY! She's a little girl that used to follow me around. She was just so cute, and she wanted to stay young forever, so I gave her the Fountain of Youth Technique!" Happosai shrieked.

"And what does that entail?" Shamal glared at the old man.

"You steal energy from other people to stay young! It doesn't hurt them, just makes them take a nap!" Happosai yelped as he tried to avoid Shamal's mosquitoes, only to get stung and slump forward, still in Nana's grip, an arms-length away.

"You knocked him out?" Nana questioned Shamal.

"It was that or give him shingles," Shamal blantantly joked.

"You made the right decision," Nana winced at the thought of someone Happosai's age with shingles... It wasn't pretty. "So, any idea on how to deal with Hinako?"

"I might, but you'll need Ukyo to call in Taro and head to the school together with the geriatric pedophile," Shamal scowled as he looked at the knocked *Master* of Anything Goes.

"We'll need Ranma too," Nana frowned. "He needs to be in top shape. Can you whip up something to give him his pep back?"

"Ranma got hit by this Hinako?" Shamal frowned at her nod and agreed, "I'll need your help. CEDEF was working on something similar, but I'll need some of your Flames."

"If it helps Ranma, let's do it," Nana stated coolly.

"Then, let's get started..." Shamal held out a vial of liquid. "Put a bit of your Flame in here, and we'll have to get Ranma to drink it."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Nana asked worriedly, "I don't want him to become another Guardian..."

"It won't happen. He's either a Sun, a Lightning, or a Storm. Reborn, Mai, and Fon have you covered," Shamal assured her.

"Okay," Nana swallowed nervously and focused a small amount of her Flame out into the container.

Shamal snatched it away from Nana and shook it vigorously, "Where's Ranma?"

"In the lobby, with Nodoka, Ryoga and Akane..." Nana started, but he was already off and running! Nana chased after him to catch up and see if his medicine worked, however, she had to make sure that she kept Happosai at arms length as she ran. There's no such thing as being too careful, when you're carrying an extremely old crafty pervert.


	27. The Master of Anything Goes

Nana arrived just as Shamal was administering the liquid down Ranma's throat, forcing him to drink it. However, what surprised everyone, was when Ranma sat up and his eyes opened, glowing like liquid amber.

"Shit!" Shamal cursed under his breath, and began to start hitting a few pressure points on Ranma to wake him up the rest of the way.

"Doc, what happened?" Ranma asked right before Shamal could press the third pressure point.

"A spark may have awakened in you," Shamal sighed tiredly. "Nana, I was wrong."

"About what?" Nodoka glared at Shamal for being too vague.

"Nodoka, all will be explained, much later," Nana promised her friend. "Because I've no doubt that all of you will be dragged in as well. Now, what were you wrong about Shamal?"

"He's like Tsuna and you. I think your Flame may have set his off with a spark..." Shamal groaned. "Now we'll have to help him find..."

"Shamal, just calm down and analyze things. Breathe," Nana ordered. "Ranma, do you feel anything different about yourself? Anything at all?"

"Well, I feel more awake... and warm? Is that possible?" Ranma frowned, "Seriously, what happened to me, Doc? Nana?"

"From everything that Akane and Ryoga told us, your teacher hit you with a technique that stole your energy. However, from what I got out of Happosai, she was actually stealing some of your life force. How many times has she done this to you? To your fellow students?" Nana asked worriedly, as Shamal tried to wrap his head around the entire situation.

"A lot, but usually it's me," Ranma stated. "What is the big deal if it's just a little energy?"

"It isn't just a little energy, Ranma," Shamal pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a year off of your lifespan."

"WHAT?!" Nodoka, Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga gaped at him in shock and horror.

"It's all there in the diagnostics that Tofu shared with me," Shamal sighed tiredly.

"So, why did his eyes turn molten gold?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"That is something that I can only talk to Ranma and Nodoka..." Shamal began, only to be drowned out by a growling Akane and Ukyo.

"Shamal, I will talk with Bermuda and Jager," Nana stated gently. "Akane, Ukyo, calm yourselves. I need to check with someone, because if Shamal does tell you, there's no going back and you could be dragged in. You two have a choice. Ryoga, Ranma, and Nodoka don't have that choice anymore. This is to protect you. It is not meant to keep you in the dark and hide things from you, even though it seems like we are. It is meant to keep you safe."

"What do you mean, I don't have a choice?" Ryoga frowned, not noticing that his eyes flashed a bit of red.

"That's my fault, because I officially adopted you," Nana told him. "My family is already involved, and it's part of the reason that the Hibari Clan is so vast. Now, please let me make this call, so that I can inform my friends and get their approval."

"You need their approval? Why?" Ranma frowned.

"Because if what I think just happened, did... Then you now have bigger issues than your curse," Nana sighed as she speed dialed the number. "Hey, Bermuda... I... Shamal had me add a spark of Flames to a concoction to help Saotome Ranma, the kid who we've been helping in Nerima. Shamal thinks he's awoken like Tsuna and I did, and if he hasn't, he's close to it. Is okay to inform the family about our secret?... I see. Okay, they won't like it, but I'll hold off, for now." Nana hung up the phone with a huge sigh.

"So?" Ranma asked crossing his arms.

"I still am not aloud to talk about it. I'm sorry," Nana told Ranma.

"Fine. Then explain why you have the old pervert hanging in your grip?" Ranma glared at old man Happosai.

"Oh, I happened to catch him by accident, though I believe that if Ukyo calls Taro and we all head to the school to speak to this Hinako... Well, I believe that a lot of things will be resolved," Nana smirked mischievously at the little troll hanging from her hands.

"Also, who's to say that it's not the perfect time for you to challenge him for the title of Master?" Shamal added pointedly. "If you do, you can clean up the name of the school and take it to better heights. You could even give Akane proper instruction, but I'd recommend teaching Ukyo too..."

"You want me to challenge him for the title of Master at sixteen?" Ranma blinked in surprise at Shamal.

"Actually, Ranma, you're seventeen," Nodoka frowned. "Did Genma tell you that your were?"

"Yeah, pops did..." Ranma blinked in surprise. "So, I'm really a year older than Akane?"

"Actually, a few months," Shamal shrugged. "Tofu gave me a copy of your records."

"Right," Ranma just rubbed his temples. "So, I'm seventeen, and there's something Nana can't tell us, yet. AND you, Doc, want me to fight Happosai, the Grand-master of Anything Goes for the title of Master?!"

"Pretty much," Shamal shrugged.

"Is everyone here nuts?!" Ranma gaped in shock at the group around him.

"Only the best people are, just a little," Nana teased, making Ranma face-palm.

* * *

It took a while, but Shamal finally convinced Ranma, with the help of Nodoka, to challenge the old pervert for the title. Ukyo had called up her restaurant and got Taro to head to Furinkan. Luckily, there had been a teacher meeting after school, that Akane knew about. So, everyone would be in the same place at once. This was going to be an evening to remember!

* * *

They arrived at the school with only one mishap of Ranma getting splashed by a passing car, but Nana had quickly tossed him a thermos and he changed himself back. Ryoga had managed to avoid the splash, by staying behind Nodoka and Ukyo, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"So, do you think Shampoo will show up?" Ukyo asked Akane.

"Possibly, but I don't know anymore. It's been different... What with Cologne getting rid of the engagement, adopting the Hibari Clan and those other poor women that Nana was telling me about," Akane pondered aloud.

"There's Taro," Ukyo nodded to her left. Taro was rounding the corner about a block away from the school. He was almost racing.

"There's Miss Hinako," Akane scowled angrily, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the teacher coming out of the school, still in adult form.

"Taro, it's pleasant to see you again. Remember I promised that you could have a piece of Happosai?" Nana smiled as she waved at the young man, thus making him stop in his tracks when he was less than ten paces away.

"You have him. Good. So, I get my revenge, now!"

"Taro, wait please. There are two other parties that also need satisfaction. I'd actually like Ranma to fight on your behalf, if he's agreeable," Nana added to Ranma, who cocked his head to the side in surprise.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you are the most likely candidate to defeat Happosai out of the three of you," Nana stated.

"Three? What three?" Taro scowled.

"You, Ranma, and Hinako," Nana smirked as the teacher had neared them and gasped.

"You caught him?!" Hinako reached out towards the old pervert, her fingernails looked glued on and too long for comfort.

"I caught him, but we have a few things to speak with you about, Hinako," Nana frowned. "We will get the removal of the curse he gave you, if he has it, once Ranma has beaten him. Taro will get a new name, and Ranma will be the new Master of Anything Goes."

"Tehehe! Not likely," the old pervert was awake.

"Oh? So, you would deny him the chance to become Grand-master, because you're afraid?" Nana taunted him.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Happosai squeaked out, before clearing his throat and coughing. "I just don't believe that he's ready."

"You're not around long enough to find out," Akane glared at the old pervert.

"Fine! Have it your way, boy!" Happosai found himself released from Nana's clutches, only to find himself now sitting in the grass.

"If Ranma looses, you get to have one set of my underwear, Nodoka's, Ukyo's, and Akane's," Nana stated. "However, if he wins, you give Ranma the title of Master of Anything Goes, you will re-name Taro, and give Hinako the reversal technique."

"AGREED!" Happosai cheered happily.

"WHAT?!" Nodoka, Akane, and Ukyo gaped in shock at Nana.

"It's a small price to pay, if he loses," Nana shrugged. "Besides, if he tries anything to any of us, I can fry him."

"Fry?" Nodoka and the younger girls just stared at Nana in disbelief.

Shamal nodded in understanding, "It's also great motivation for Ranma."

"Ranma, take him down," Akane glared at Happosai, the man that she had often called Grandpa in her youth.

"I agree, Ran-chan. Take him out!" Ukyo hissed angrily, as she glared at Nana.

"Nana, I am not pleased with you right now..." Nodoka raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"It can't be helped, and it was the only way to get him to agree," Nana stated wisely, her eyes glowing amber, but this time, Nodoka caught it in her gaze.

"I see. In that case, destroy him, son," Nodoka ordered.

"You got it, Mom," Ranma smirked. "Hey, Nana, this is going to be a great fight, but next time, don't involve yourself, or my family."

"It was the least harmful way I could think of to get him to accept, Ranma," Nana sighed. "But I will do my best."

"Let's get on with it then, kiddo," Happosai teased.

"Oh, and Hinako, don't think your part in this has been forgotten," Nodoka glared at the teacher. "If you steal another year of my son's life, I'll stab you with my Tetsusaiga."

"Wait, Tetsusaiga?" Nana mumbled to herself, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You couldn't defeat me if you tried, brat!" Happosai cackled, as he avoided a hit from Ranma.

Ranma stayed quiet. There was no way that he was going to loose this, if he could help it. Nana had made sure that he was well motivated... He saw what could be. Less fiancees, no crazy Kunos... Life was slowly getting better and it all started with Nana and his mom... There was no way that he was going to let that slip away, "I will. I will defeat you!"

Nana watched as Ranma's eyes glowed golden amber, again, and he manifested Flames on his fists... She took a deep breath and took a picture, sending it off to Bermuda's phone.

She got a message back, *Permission granted.*

Nana smirked, Ranma may be done with most of the Wrecking Crew, but he was just entering the world of the Mafia... The Mafia wouldn't know what hit it, once Nana and Shamal gave him and his family the information. Yes, it would be very fun to see if Ranma would enjoy being a Sky or not.


	28. Awakening Sky

Ranma had no notion of what Nana had done, and wasn't focused on anything except the fight and where the bystanders were. He knew that Ryoga, Ukyo, and Akane would help the others stay out of the way of the fight, but he hoped beyond hope that he could beat Happosai. It wasn't do or die, but... Well, it was nearly there. Happosai stood for the part of his life that he'd been controlled by Genma. Bartered and used by Genma. This was Ranma's time to fight back and prove that he was strong enough to break free of the chains and restraints that Genma had placed upon his body and heart.

Ranma charged towards the old pervert, only to have Happosai dodge and kick him deep into the dirt. Happosai taunted the women, "Oh, yes. He's sooo ready to challenge me!"

He'd do it for his mom. Ranma stood up. For Ukyo. He brushed off the dirt. For Nana and the Hibari Clan. He got into a fighting position. For Ryoga. His fists tightened further. For his friends. His focus narrowed. For Akane! His eyes glowed with amber fire.

Happosai, still in the process of teasing Ranma and the over-confident woman, who had baited him into this farce of a fight, had shut his eyes, and smirked confidently, "He's still just a stupid boy, after... OOOPH!"

Happosai had no time to finish his foolish statement, as Ranma had let loose a solid punch, catching him completely off guard and knocking the wind out of the so-called Grand-master of Anything Goes. Unlike Happosai, Ranma knew that he couldn't let up. He continued with a barrage of punches, it was a technique that Cologne had taught him a while back... Chestnut Fist. However, he didn't notice his Flaming hands, and neither did the others watching. They only saw golden amber flashes as his fists connected.

The only ones that saw those Flames for what they were, were Nana, Shamal, and Reborn (who had just arrived not too long ago)... It was Reborn that rolled his eyes when he approached Nana, "You put me on babysitting duty, again. Didn't you?"

"Not intentionally, Reborn," Nana groaned at his semi-obstinate behavior. "I had no idea or even an inkling that he possessed Flames. Let alone, Sky Flames."

Ranma was punted back, briefly, by Happosai, only to resume his attack, and increase his speed!

"And your intuition never even thought it might be a drop in the bucket?" Reborn taunted, slightly annoyed with his Sky.

"No. It didn't. The only thing I was worried about was when Shamal gave him a bit of my Flames. Shamal was the one that assured me that he was most likely a Storm, Rain, or something that wasn't going to get Sky attraction to me!" Nana defended herself and her intuition. Seriously, Reborn was barking up the wrong tree and she was about ready to get into a small skirmish with him, if he kept this up.

At this point half of Ranma's audience was watching him fight Happosai, and the other was watching Reborn and Nana's arguement.

"Oh? And how would you even notice this when you haven't even been around, to watch over your son and other children? What about the fact that your fiancee has been badgering me to get you to set a date for your wedding?! Get your shit together and don't take advantage of..." Reborn began to chew her out, instead of a skirmish.

Ranma had just taken a break from punching Happosai out, and began to pool what he thought was his chi, not realizing that he was pooling his flames into a fiery ball of Sky Flames.

Nana faltered a bit, Reborn was partially correct. She hadn't been around much for her own children... Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, Basil, and Fuuta... Not to mention the other kids: Hayato, Takashi, I-Pin, Ryoga... However, she knew that she was being baited. She took a deep breath and released it, "I do need to spend more time with the kids. Tsuyoshi and I do need to have a long over-due talk. I also know that you're not as upset about this whole thing as you are portraying yourself to be, and... Oh my..."

Nana gaped in shock as she watched Ranma's pressurized Sky Flame ball of doom, and in the next second, it was unleashed upon Happosai!

Happosai may have been a Grand-master of martial arts, but he hadn't seen anything like what Ranma was doing, and there was no way he could avoid it! Happosai was up Shit Creek without a paddle to save him from what Reborn would later title as *Ranma's Hellfire.*

One minute, Happosai was awaiting the fireball, and the next...

There was a large flash of light, blinding all of those present, and when the light dimmed to normal, Happosai was in a charred heap on the ground. He looked very much like a crispy critter, and Nana was now a bit worried...

"What do you say now, you old pervert?" Ranma frowned as he thankfully noticed Happosai was breathing.

"You pass!" Happosai gasped out before passing out.

"Ranma, are you all right?" Akane was nearly at his side, before he stumbled into her, barely keeping his balance.

"What was that, Ranma?" Ukyo asked him worriedly, as she came up on his other side to make sure Akane didn't carry all of his weight.

"Yeah, that wasn't anything you've used before. Did you create a new technique?" Ryoga asked curiously, glad that he and Ranma were no longer solid rivals.

"What? New?" Ranma's eyes rolled back into his head and he nearly fell on top of Ukyo and Akane, and would have taken them down too, if not for Ryoga snagging his body from them and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay, Dr. Shamal?!" Nodoka was now a very worried mother.

"He will be fine, it's just exhaustion from the technique he used earlier..." Shamal looked to Nana and Reborn, hoping for one of them to help and take over the explanation.

"Actually, Nodoka, it's something that both Tsuna and I have in common with Ranma. We'll talk more back at the hotel, after we get Hinako and Taro taken care of," Nana stepped up, motioning for Reborn to search Happosai.

Reborn grudgingly did so, but he was pleased that Nana, his Sky, had noticed a few of her flaws that needed to be pointed out. He efficiently searched the perverted old codger, and was able to locate a small scroll that he deduced was the reversal for the curse that Happosai had placed on Hinako. He handed it to Hinako with a glare, "Don't touch my student again."

Hinako shakily took the scroll from Reborn and with happiness and hope in her eyes, she quickly memorized and enacted the scroll, only to shriek in horror, as she remained a kid and threw down the scroll in a fit of rage! "It didn't work!"

"You may just have to wait and see. Hopefully, you will notice a difference in a few days or a week. Hell, it could be years," Shamal informed her, once he picked up the fallen scroll and read through it's contents.

"I... I... WHY?!" Hinako tried to get Shamal to hug her, only to find herself passed out on the ground.

"Is there anywhere safe we can put her?" Shamal sighed tiredly. "Bianchi wouldn't be happy if I'd allowed that hug to happen."

"The school shed or inside the school doors should suffice," a voice came from behind them.

The small group flipped around, only to find it was... as Ranma so eloquently put it, "Oh, hey Kuno."

"Saotome, I thought we'd agreed to call each other by our first names," Kuno Tatewaki chuckled. "I'll make sure that the school is locked and that she's left inside. Worst case scenario, I'll get father to put her on hiatus while she spends time in a psych ward."

"She really shouldn't be around children at all," Nodoka frowned at the younger male Kuno.

"Fon finished your training early, didn't he?" Reborn snorted.

"That and we saw the light," Fon stated. "Reborn, I also overheard what you said to Nana. We will be having..."

"Fon, he's partially right. He just didn't go about it as well as he could have. It's okay. Besides, we need to wake Happosai up, get Taro his name change, and then go back to the hotel to rest. Ranma overdid it," Nana smiled sadly at Fon. "And I need to make a few phone calls and visits."

"Very well," Fon raised an eyebrow at Reborn, letting him know that he wasn't off the hook, just yet.

It took a bucket of water to rouse Happosai, and shortly after, Pantyhose Taro was renamed Taurosu Taro. The arrogant male smirked as he sauntered off to get a ticket to take him back to China. He didn't care about Nana and Ranma's future little expedition, to England of all places, to get rid of his curse. He rather liked his, after all. He would sort-of miss Ukyo, but with her now being a Saotome... It wouldn't have worked out. Plus, he saw something that the rest of the group didn't, but he decided it was the better part of valor to keep his mouth shut. If it was meant to be, it would happen with time.

* * *

When Ranma and the rest of the group returned to the hotel, Nana made sure that Shamal put up a barrier. Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Nodoka, and Ryoga were all present.

"So, I just got permission to tell you lot what we've been keeping a secret," Nana took a deep breath, before igniting her Flames, and showing them to Ranma and the others. "I know, they look a lot like Ranma's. He's what we call a Rainy-Sky, and like Shamal, and my family, he possesses Flames. I am going to give you a very brief lecture on what Flames are and I'll start with the fact that I am a Cloudy-Sky. Shamal is a Mist. Bianchi is a Storm Flame user. Fon is a Storm. There are many types of Flames.

Mists most commonly shield and enshroud their family, friends, and self with illusions for protection. Sometimes those illusions can be so powerful, that they become real.

Clouds are mostly the protectors or lead line of defense, they also can propagate their Flames to the point that they can create weapons or objects to aid them and they have unparalleled strength. They can also be great commanders. They guard the family, and sometimes they guard themselves.

Storms are usually known for their disintegration Flames, but they can do so much more, and are often the right hand of the Sky...

Suns can heal or harm. It depends on their choice. Reborn is a Sun, but he's not a healer.

Lightning's are most often used as a distraction, but they are brilliant generals and sometimes they can take on an entire electrical storm, head-on.

Rain's have the effect of tranquility, or they can calm someone or they can agitate someone to the point of a fight, it depends on the person.

Lastly, Sky's are the ones that hold the power of Harmony. They bring and hold the glue that brings these people together. They make a home to protect their friends, their elements, and make sure that they are cared for. They are also treated like royalty in the society we're forced to join, once we become active... The mafia."

"WHAT?!" the entire group let out a scream of shock.


	29. A Ray of Light

"You are in the Mafia?!" Nodoka gaped at Nana in complete shock, "All of you? Your children?!"

"We had no choice in the matter. My ex-husband was descended from one of the more powerful families. We didn't find out until later on, but once you are found to have Flames, you're pushed into the Mafia. There's nothing else that can be done. Ranma has already become part of it, due to activating his Flames. We're telling you as a courtesy. Also, Tsuna's the next in line to take over one of the largest famiglia's in the Mafia. The Vongola. Originally, the Mafia was a group of people that banded together to protect the weak people in the cities from corrupt officials, thieves, and murderers. Time went by, power went to their heads, and it's become what it is now," Nana informed Nodoka and the other kids.

"What Nana hasn't told you is that the moment that she entered into the Mafia, she decided that she and her son were going to take the Mafia back to it's vigilante roots," Reborn rolled his eyes. "Just like the original founders of the Vongola. Her son will be the second coming of Vongola Primo."

"Reborn, I think that's more than they need to hear right now," Nana chided her sun gently.

"So, you're telling me that my son has a chance to avoid murdering someone and becoming a criminal?" Nodoka stared hopefully at Nana.

"Technically, there's no guarantees," Fon gently replied. "However, we will do our best to make sure that another famiglia doesn't try to take him and make him a killer."

"We're technically responsible for him, as he's unofficially part of the Hibari Clan, which is not unlike that of a famiglia, but we're more close-knit," Shamal stated. "And due to our links to the Vongola, it isn't highly likely that anyone will try to take him and sign a contract to get him into their famiglia."

"So you're telling me that people are going to come after me, because I'm a Sky Flame?" Ranma frowned at Reborn.

"Yes," Reborn stated.

"Great. Anything else I should be aware of?" Ranma frowned.

"You have to gather your elements, and people won't go after you as much," Reborn smirked.

"Great. And how do I go about that, Reborn?" Ranma narrowed his gaze on Reborn, alone.

"We look at the candidates around you and in town," Reborn smirked. "You already have a potential Storm Guardian."

"Who?" Nodoka asked hopefully.

"Hibiki Ryoga," Reborn smirked as both boys looked to each other and shrugged in surprise.

"Seriously? I thought he was going to say the Kuno siblings," Shamal shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Reborn quirked a smirk at Shamal, "What Flames?"

"Both Mists," Shamal replied, completely un-phased.

"I thought you were referring to the potentials of the girls," Fon stared at Reborn thoughtfully.

"Which girls?" Nodoka looked at him in worry.

"Akane, Ukyo, and Shanpū," Fon chuckled. "Rain, Sun, and Cloud, respectively."

"You all realize that Mūsu has Lightning potential, right?" Nana chimed in.

"Then I suppose he will have a full Guardian set," Reborn smirked. "We'll have to train them, but not as hard as we had to with Tsuna and the others..."

Akane, Ukyo, Ranma, Nodoka, and Ryoga stared at the other adults in shock. In just a few minutes, they had altered Ranma's world, and dragged the rest of them into the party! The only one left out was Nodoka...

"What Flames does Mom have?" Ranma managed to blurt out while he was still in shock.

Shamal stared at her for a minute, "Probably a Rainy-Mist, if she could activate her Flames. It's not common for people to activate them so late in life, it's usually teenagers. Nana is an exception."

* * *

A few months later...

After a bit of training, back at the Hibari Clan Compound, Ranma and the others had produced their Flames and gotten them, mostly, under control. It was a new experience for Mūsu & Shanpū, as they weren't expecting to be roped into the Mafia, but they did get to learn a few new techniques... So, Cologne thought that it was a good trade off. Especially, as now the two of them, were going to be heading to a new country in a few days. Mūsu had already mastered English, as had the Kuno siblings, now that they had their minds back. Ryoga had as well, thanks to his prior wanderer ways. Ranma had a crash course, via Reborn. Akane, Ukyo, and Shanpū were mediocre, but they had been getting tutoring from Tsuna and his friends and Guardians.

Nana had a few conversations with Tsuyoshi, and they had decided that a simple family service would be best. The sooner the better. And so, it was decided that their simple ceremony would be done at the Hibari Compound, and it would be preformed by Reborn, as he had... you guessed it, the certificatation to marry people. They decided to have the wedding the day before they left for England, to make sure that they had a good reason for closing Takasushi for a while.

Mai and the kids were thrilled! A WEDDING! FINALLY!

Of course, Nana had had to spend a lot of time with all of the kids, making sure to give each of them special time, just for each them. She felt bad enough that she had neglected them a bit. Yes, her life and aims had gotten more complicated, but that didn't mean that she could abandon her family.

The kids took it all in stride and were even clingier than normal, but no one really cared. They were all happy, and that was what mattered.

Ranma looked over to Nana and Tsuyoshi, "So, tomorrow is your wedding day. How's it feel?"

Nana froze in shock, while Tsuyoshi twitched and then shrugged.

"Normal, I guess?" Nana replied after he did, "I mean, I'm a bit anxious and nervous, but I'm really tired too..."

"So, what customs will we be observing?" Fon asked curiously.

"The bride and groom can't see each other before the wedding," Nana blushed as she looked to Tsuyoshi. "I'm not sure, why, just that it feels right. Fon, would you and Skull walk me down the isle?"

"I would be happy to give you away, Nana," Fon bowed.

"Me too, sis!"

"I already have the shiromuku (white bridal kimono) ready, and isn't it wonderful that you two will be doing a Shinto Wedding at the old Hibari Shinto Shrine, performed by Reborn, who has studied under the Shinto Priests to be certified to do the wedding," Mai smiled happily (A.N. - I know that Reborn can't be a Shinto Priest, but you know him, he's got connections everywhere!).

"I have Mama's ring!" Takashi chirped happily.

"I have dad's," Tsuna smiled happily.

"It may not be perfect, but it'll be ours," Tsuyoshi whispered to Nana softly, as he held her hand.

"Yes, it will be," Nana took a deep breath and relaxed.

"So, when do we get to drink the sake?" Colonello teased the happy couple.


	30. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, KHR, or Ranma 1/2!

Reborn was slightly annoyed at the prospect, but he had lucked out that Haru had trained briefly as a Miko and still had the outfit! She was even able to make Reborn's priest outfit and he cut quite a figure, as he waited for Skull and Fon to give Nana to Tsuyoshi for the sanshin (walk), while Haru waited carrying a red umbrella.

Outside the shrine, Fon and Skull handed Nana off to Tsuyoshi, as Nana and Tsuyoshi began the sanshin, following Reborn and Haru from the waiting room to the shrine. Fon and Skull headed off to the reception area, where the rest of the family was waiting.

Tsuna, Takashi, and the rest of the kids that Nana had adopted, were waiting behind small tables plied with fruit and sake, near the back of the shrine, as they watched the rings they had placed at the alter for their parents, as a part of Haiden chakuza (the seating of family at the shrine). The alter held: salt, water, rice, sake, and various fruits, and vegetables, and the wedding rings.

Reborn stood on the right side of the alter, while Haru stood on the left. Tsuyoshi sat on the right, in the middle of the room, facing the shrine, and Nana on the left side of the alter.

I'm not sure how often the boys thought it ironic that Reborn was the one that was supposed to do a purification ritual, since he was as pure as black snow, but they managed to smile happily at the thought of their parent's union, especially as they all bowed to the gods, part of Saishu ichirei.

Once that was finished, Reborn held out the offering he'd prepared for the couple, and together, Nana and Tsuyoshi presented it, as Kensen, so that they would be welcomed by the gods. Reborn then read aloud from the Norito soujo, "We are here to see Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Nanashi Nana wed as one. Thanks to your blessing, they will live happily for the rest of their lives. We will now begin the Sankon no gi, the drinking of the scared sake to exchange vows."

Reborn poured a small of sake into a cup. He handed it to Tsuyoshi, who held it out towards the shrine and took a sip, before passing it to Nana, who did the same. Then Reborn refilled the cup he'd filled with sake, and she repeated the motions Tsuyoshi had just done, finishing by passing the cup back to him. Tsuyoshi offered it towards the gods and then drank. Reborn refilled it for a third time, and this time it was a repeat of the first.

"It is now time for the Seishi soujo. Tsuyoshi, Nana, you may say your oaths before the gods. You may approach the alter," Reborn announced.

Together, Tsuyoshi and Nana stood and walked towards the alter, Nana's white kimono lightly moving, as she moved as gracefully as a gazelle. Tsuyoshi kept Nana's hand in his as he began his oath, "I swear to be a faithful, loyal, protecting husband to Nana, for as long as the gods will us life. I swear to protect her children and treat them as my own, and provide for them and Nana. This I so swear."

Nana took a deep breath, "I sear to be a faithful, loyal, caring, and protecting wife to Tsuyoshi, for as long as the gods will us life. I swear to protect his children and any children we have together into my home. I swear that they will be treated as my own children and provide a happy home for all of us to live under. I will help to provide for my family and make my husband's life easier, when I can. This I so swear."

"At this time, we'd like to thank Nanashi Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takashi for their help in bringing these two together. Haru, begin the Mikomai no houten!" Reborn announced, and so, Haru danced for the shrine gods. "Tsuyoshi and Nana will now preform the Tamagushi hairei, to express their sincerity to the gods." Reborn handed Tsuyoshi a a branch of Japanese Cleyera. It was wrapped with white cotton thread and a Shide (a paper streamer). Together they placed it on the alter, placed each other's ring on the other's finger, bowed twice, clapped twice, and bowed once again, to show their thanks to the shrine gods. "We will now begin Shinzoku sakazsuki no gi. Children, please take a sip from the cup and pass it on."

Nana had been worried when Reborn had said that sake would be used for the kids, but as it was just a sip, none of the children should have any ill effects.

It was once the children (mostly teens) had finished that Reborn stated, "It is time for the Tessen. I will remove the offerings that were given to the gods to bless, and return them to you both. May you both be blessed by their sacred power. Saishu ippai." Reborn intoned the last bit reverently, as everyone bowed to the shrine gods.

* * *

Nana was taken by Haru, and went to go change into her irouchikake (secondary colorful kimono). She changed with Mai's assistance, and was met outside the door by Tsuyoshi, still in his montsuki haori hakama (traditional men's kimono). Over the kimono, rested his haori (coat with his family crest). Tsuyoshi smiled when he noted her white socks and geta (traditional sandals).

Together they walked, followed by the children, Reborn, Haru, and Mai, to the reception area, where the rest of the family waited with happy smiles and cheers on their faces.

"Welcome to the family, Tsuyoshi," Fon nodded to his friend and fellow guardian.

"It is nice to be formally welcomed," Tsuyoshi chuckled.

"It's nice to have a better family name," Nana teased Tsuyoshi.

"So, Mama... I really love saying that," Takashi smiled happily.

"I love calling you my son, Takashi," Nana took him into her arms in a hug.

"So, when are we going to England? Ryoga and Ranma look like they're about to take flight at any moment," Takashi continued with a sly chuckle.

"I believe it best if we go leave in two days," Tsuyoshi smiled. "After all, we need time to recover from this wonderful party, don't we?"

"Agreed otosan!" Takashi and Tsuyoshi chimed in happily, and the rest of the kids just laughed merrily. It was a happy day at the Hibari Compound.

If only they knew about the horrors that awaited them in England...

* * *

In England the same day as Tsuyoshi's and Nana's wedding...

"Trash, you still alive over there?" an exhausted and ill-kept Xanxus asked someone in what seemed to be a cell.

"I'm alive, Boss. It's Levi I'm worried about. Normally, he'd be up and about, but these nightmare-things are causing him more harm than at first glance," Mammon/Viper sighed worriedly.

"Any reason why they threw your boss in with me?" a hoarse voice raised an eyebrow at his cellmate, Xanxus.

"Dog-trash, I merely came looking for my Mist-Trash," Xanxus snorted in annoyance. "Anything you can do for my Lightning-Trash?"

"Unfortunately, not right now. But I may have an idea. You three aren't as affected by the Dementors as my dear crazy bitch of a cousin, so that means that you're probably innocent. If that blow-hard Fudge comes by, be prepared to act like you have no strength," the convict in the same cell as Xanxus warned. "He does it once a year. I'll let you know when the time is right and we may just have a chance at escape."

"Pretend to be weak... Smart, dog-trash," Xanxus smirked a grin that was all teeth.

"I try. I am a Marauder, after all," the man in rags laughed weakly.


End file.
